Naruto's Ninja Harem!
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: Naruto is forced into his own mindscape, during which time he meets the Kyuubi, sees the inside of the beast's heart, and discovers that she's really no different from him...wait, SHE! anyway, Naruto's problems are her fault, but he has to take responsibility for it, and learn to lve with the girls who found that he's just the man they want...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Ninja Harem!**

L.T: Sup, guys! This is my second attempt at a Naru-fic, and I hope it goes better. The Naruto in this story is my own version, so, depending on how I feel, he could follow the canon Naru, or be wildly out of character, whatever feels right. I guess it's not exactly a normal story. So, let's roll up our sleeves, and get to work!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(To the tune of 'twas the night before Christmas')

_T'was the night before Saturday, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a ninja was bored, and wanted to play. She decided to mess up the forth-coming day. With a dollop of lust, and a squeeze of delight, The Tailed Beast laboured, throughout the night. The work was completed, when morning was nigh. The Kyuubi sat back, and let out a sigh. "At last," she lamented, "My control I'll exert! This boy will become… the world's biggest…pervert…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Saturday morning dawned, and the only sounds from Naruto's apartment were the usual. Snores, followed by thumps, followed by cries of pain, obscenities, and more thumps. Naruto was waking up. The first thump? He fell out of bed. The cry? He'd landed on his skull. Swearing, he stumbled into the batroom, stubbed his toe, fell into the bath, and, in his wriggling to escape the evil shower-curtain of entanglement, he somehow had contrived to turn the shower on, full-blast, and soak himself with ice-cold water.

"Man, today is just NOT my lucky day…" Naruto sighed. He'd passed his Genin exam, pranked everyone in the village, and even developed an extremely inappropriate Jutsu that once worked against Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. Did the universe give him a break? No, it did not. Sighing, he opened his "Ramen Cupboard", seeking to console himself in his favourite food. Alas, however, not a single cup of instant ramen stood within. In a manner reminiscent of Homer Simpson, he fell to his knees, raised his arms and eyes to the heavens, and, weeping comically, howled,**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

As the echoing shout resounded throughout the village, Naruto was already out of his door; speeding to the one place he could guarantee he'd taste his beloved noodle-based meal: Ichiraku Ramen.

As he hove into sight, the Ichiraku stand's shutters slammed up, and the smell that assailed Naruto's nostrils was… "MISO RAMEN, AYAME-STYLE!" an extra burst of speed, and the blonde was perched on his usual stool, where a bowl the size of a bird-bath waited, steaming in the morning sun.

Naruto thanked Ayame, kissing her on the cheek enthusiastically, before digging in with his customary lack of manners, too absorbed with inhaling his breakfast to notice the faint blush that warmed Ayame's cheeks, and finished in record time. "Thanks, Ayame-nee, I needed that!" he said, placing a ten-Ryo note on the counter, before adding another five one-Ryo coins. "A little extra, for such good food and prompt service!" the boy added cheerfully, strolling in the direction of the mini-market, in search of provisions to stock his cupboards with.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

ONE HOUR, TWENTY SEVEN MINUTES LATER:

Naruto staggered out of the N-Mart, almost hidden under the weight of several bulging carrier-bags. Unable to see where he was headed, he crashed into someone, and only held on to his groceries through sheer determination. Placing the bags down, he turned to see who he'd collided with, and smiled happily at the sight of Hinata Hyuuga, and bowed to her, greeting her as politely as he could. "Konnichiwa, Hinata-san," he whooped. "Great day, isn't it?" Hinata smiled timidly back, and replied in the affirmative. As the pair chatted for a while, a strange feeling washed over Hinata, but she was too focussed on not fainting, while still making coherent responses to her crushes' comments, that she missed it completely.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Naruto looked at his battered wristwatch. "Aw, crud! Look at the time, I gotta go, Hinata-san! I got a lot of things to do today, but I'll maybe see you later, kay?" Again, the strange power filled Hinata from top to toe, and she answered, in a manner that she would never have normally had the courage to, "Ummm, Naruto-kun? Would you mind… if I …spentthedaywithyou?" Naruto blinked as he tried to decipher the last part of Hinata's question. "Sure, I think I'd like that a lot!" he grinned. The two genin walked together, Naruto leading the way, Hinata following, as she tried to work out what had come over her, before dismissing it. She had an entire day in the company of the blonde jinchuuriki, and she wasn't going to waste a second.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Naruto put the last of the shopping on the table, he felt the urge to pee. "Hey, Hinata-san?" he called Hinata appeared in the doorway, and he asked, "I gotta go to the bathroom, would you mind putting these away in the cupboards?" Hinata nodded, and watched as Naruto disappeared through a door on the far side of the room. At once, she fell to her knees, clutching her head as a voice she didn't recognize echoed through her. **'OBEY…OBEY…OBEY…'**

As the voice faded, Hinata rose. She knew what she had to do. She had to serve Naruto-sama, forever. She darted into life, seizing things from the bags and neatly stacking them in the correct cupboards. In mere moments, the cupboards were full and the bags were empty, but it wasn't enough for her master. Grabbing a brush from a corner, she swept the room, opened the windows, dusted the skirting, and was in the middle of washing up the dishes, when Naruto walked in, and…stopped. "Hinata-sa…" he began, making her jump. She spun on her heel, dropped into the _seiza_ position, placed her hands on her knees, and bowed her head. "Y-yes, Naruto-sama?" Naruto was taken aback. Not only was a cute girl in his apartment, she was cleaning it! And, as if that wasn't enough, she was calling him _sama?!_

Naruto stared at the sight before him. The 'Hyuuga Princess', on her knees, in front of him, ready and willing to serve, was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. "Stand up, Hinata-san." Hinata stood up immediately the words left his lips, but she admonished him, "No, Naruto-sama, please, don't call me 'san', I am your slave, not your equal… Naruto stared again, eyes bugging out of his head. This was almost too much. His brain could not cope. His eyes lost their focus, rolled back in his head, and he crumpled to the floor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

"Uuuh..." Naruto opened his eyes, and saw nothing. "Hey, how about some light in here?" he called. Instantly, a warm glow brightened the surrounding area, until Naruto could see he lay in... "A sewer? Where the hell is this place, I've never been here before... have I?"

"**This is no sewer, kit. This is in fact, your mind."**As the deep, rumbling voice quieted, Naruto brought his hands up in a crane-style guard, and called out in challenge, "Who's there? I'm telling ya, you don't know who you're messing with!" the silence stretched, then the other voice returned, chuckling merrily. "**Hehehehehehehehe...****_I_****don't know who I'm messing with? My dear kit, I know exactly whose body I'm trapped in, thank you very much."**Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Two pointed ears, red fur, two, glowing red eyes, one mouth filled with sharp teeth, two forepaws, two hind paws, and...One, two, three...NINE waving tails... "Oh, my kami..." Naruto breathed... the eyes blinked slowly at him, showing mild interest. "You're the...The Kyuubi No Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox!" Naruto yelled.

"**Yes, Kit, I am, but listen! I don't mean anyone any harm. If anything, I surrender myself to you. I am trapped in your mind, and you could quite easily defeat me... it's a lot harder for me to even communicate with my 'host', shall we say. Oh, let me slip into something a little more...fitting..."**As the Kyuubi finished speaking, a haze of light surrounded it. When the light faded, and elderly woman was standing before a bewildered Naruto. "Err, whoops," quavered the old lady. Again, the light. Now, a 6 year old girl sat on the floor, sucking her thumb. She stopped sucking, and pulled her thumb out with a 'pop'. Darn, once more," she said. The light reappeared a third time, cloaking the child. As it faded, the sight Naruto took in gave him a massive nosebleed. The teenage girl now before him was gorgeous. She had hip-length, dark-red hair that flowed like water. She had creamy, pale skin that almost glowed. Her emerald eyes held no sign of malice, instead filled with warmth, love, and...Fear? Naruto had noticed these attributes, as well as seeing that the Kyuubi had large, D-cup breasts, a pert, round ass, and long, smooth legs. Her nipples were a pale rose colour, and Naruto's thoughts ground to a halt. "N-n-naked lady!" he cried hoarsely.

The Kyuubi tilted her head on one side, closing her eyes, and smiled, giggling a little. "Like what you see, ne, Naru-kun?" she said, softly, but still loud enough for him to hear. Naruto staggered upright, and started to shake. "What's wrong with me?!" he wailed. The Kyuubi dashed over to him, and fell to her knees in front of him, her palms flat on the dank floor. "Naru-kun, what is it? Did I do something wrong?" she whimpered, her bottom lip quivering. Staring down at the penitent girl, Naruto started in fear. "You... demon-child... me... pain...you...fox..." he muttered over and over. Kyuubi's heart filled with sadness, and she threw her arms around the shocked teen, and burst into floods of tears.

"I'M SOO-HOORREEE, NARU-KUUUN!" she blubbered into his shoulder. "IT'S AAALLL MY FAAUULLTTT!" Naruto's arms folded around the sobbing girls back. Despite the fact that she was the Kyuubi, she was a crying girl right now, and Naruto never liked seeing anyone upset, even if they were the source of sixteen years of pain and humiliation. He rocked the sobbing woman in his arms, and held her until her tears dried. She pulled away, and wiped her eyes, sniffing as she did. "Naru-kun..." she whispered."Can you...ever forgive me?" Naruto looked at the being before him, and ... he didn't see the nine-tailed fox, the destroyer of the Leaf. He didn't see and enemy. He saw... a fragile, tender-hearted, open, loving girl, about his age, staring up at him with pleading eyes. Leaning over her, he knelt down, and kissed her on the mouth, eliciting a startled squeak from her. "Does that answer your question?" he said softly, and then yelled as the girl launched herself into his arms, repeating, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" knocking him off his feet, and onto his back.

Perched on his chest, the girl's legs were slightly parted, giving a stunned Naruto a clear shot down between her thighs. "Um, Kyuubi?" he spluttered, before she closed her legs, and smiled warmly at him. "No, Naru-chan. Call me by my name, Kurama." "Ku-Kurama, then. Can you explain what's going on? Hinata's been acting strange, calling me her master, do you know why?" Kurama sat back, giving Naruto a good look at her tits. "As a matter of fact, I do. I'm the cause of the problem. You see, I'm in...Heat, and my hormones are going to affect the females around you, driving them to fulfil your every desire, in order for you to fuck them. As a result, you are now capable of cumming so much that the likelihood of you impregnating them is almost certain. Your stamina has also increased dramatically, meaning that you can now continue for hours without pause. I have given you my knowledge of all things sexual, although I myself am still a virgin. I got it from watching my previous host making love a lot; she was a sex-crazed maniac. And one last thing. I offer myself to you, and have transferred a jutsu that a friend of mine invented, called the Rasengan to you. It's easy, once you get the hang of it. Now, I will see you later, I'm sure." Kissing him again, Kurama smiled sadly. "Now, it's time for you to wake up, Naruto...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Ninja Harem!**

L.T: Well, I'm trying to write another Naru-fic, but I just hope that it's better received than my first one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto; don't care about which move/jutsu used by whom, just using what I can. I haven't read it all, so bear with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Naruto…Naruto, wake up! NARUTO!" As Naruto opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was…boobs, right in his face. Hinata was kneeling over him, her chest almost slapping him as she tried to shake him into wakefulness. "Ugh… 'Nata, wha-? UUMPH!" As Naruto opened his eyes and spoke, Hinata's face broke into a huge smile, and she grabbed his head and hugged him, nearly smothering her unfortunate love in her bountiful assets. As she stroked the back of his head, he stopped wriggling, and she let go enough for him to pull his face out of the marshmallow death-pillows and catch his breath. Looking up at the pale eyes of the Hyuuga heir, he asked, "Hinata? What do you think of me?" Hinata's eyes blazed with devotion as she blurted out, "Oh, Naruto-sama! I am you willing slave, anything you desire will be yours if it within my power to give! You need only _hint_ at something, and will do it, no matter what it is! Do you have an order for me, master?" Naruto fell back, and stared aghast at her, mind whirring_. 'So, what Kurama-chan said was true,' _he thought, and struggled to his feet supported by his classmate and fell onto his couch, as she knelt before him, clearly expecting something. "Oh, tits!" Naruto exclaimed. Immediately he said it, he mentally facepalmed. The moment he'd spoken, Hinata had stood, reached down, grabbed the hem of her shirt, and pulled it off, exposing her large, C-cups to her stunned master's gaze. With her customary blush in place, she murmured, "Is this how you like it, master?" trying in vain to tear his gaze away from the white mountains in front of him, easily within reach, Naruto could not move. Finally, he stuttered, "H-Hinata, put your sh-shirt back o-on, please." Almost before he finished, the shirt was on, hiding those magnificent breasts from sight once more. Hinata knelt again, bowing her head as she murmured, "As you wish, master. I have a request to ask, master, will you permit me to speak?" Naruto nodded, and Hinata raised her head, then continued. "It is time for me to make my bond oath with you. I will do this with you, if you will allow such an unworthy girl to serve you." Naruto pondered. He could say no, in which case, he would destroy Hinata's spirit causing her to either die or attack him, or say yes, end up with a willing servant, a link to the Hyuuga clan, and a skilled ally who would lay down her life to please him. He made his decision. "Hinata, I give you permission to speak you Oath." The words rolled of his tongue, from somewhere deep in his psyche, and flowed out, setting the room trembling with power beyond comprehension. Hinata knelt in front of her master, speaking words that sang of long ago, far away times in a darker past.

"_We are bound, by wind's true breath. To serve from now, until my death. We are bound, by Will of Fire. Betray my lord, and face my ire. We are bound, by raging sea. To be your slave eternally. We are bound by strength of earth. I will give your children birth. We are bound, by lightning chain. Together now, complete again." _

Naruto felt the power in those words, and knew that if he accepted this oath, there would be no breaking it. This oath tied the intended target's lives together, using ancient seals that no sage had ever unravelled. He opened his mouth, placed his hand, palm down, in front of Hinata, and recited, "Hinata, of the Clan Hyuuga. I hear your Oath, and accept it in its entirety. May our pact be honoured in the old way. Kiss my hand, and then receive your reward." Hinata, face aglow with joy, bent her head, and placed her lips on Naruto's fingers, shuddering as a current of energy passed into her, then stood. Naruto raised his right hand, gathered a tiny portion of chakra, concentrated, and spoke. "Ultimate Binding Seal of Heaven's Light." Placing his hand on Hinata's neck, he fed the chakra into her, and watched carefully, as a mark appeared, darkening and becoming clearer. It took the shape of a spiral of words in the ancient tongue, with symbols denoting the five elements Hinata had called on, spaced evenly around it. A bolt of lightning. A curled wave. A cloud. A flame. A boulder. The seal complete, Naruto dropped his hand, and his shoulders drooped. Hinata was his now, no longer a scion of the Hyuuga. A pair of drinking saucers appeared on the floor between them, and Hinata picked one up, Naruto gathered the other, and they poured the contents into each other's mouths, swallowing, and placing the now-empty saucers down, as the contract was completed by the sharing of sake'. Hinata bowed, and straightened. "Now, master, come fuck me!" she purred lustfully, and Naruto grinned like a fox, before leaping on Hinata, scooping her up, and Flash-stepping into the bedroom, where he deposited the panting girl, before sitting on the bed, and ordering, "Girl! Undress me, with your teeth." Hinata scrambled up next to him, sank her teeth into the hem of his t-shirt, and tugged it off, grunting cutely in her efforts. The shirt gone, she turned her attention to his shoes. Unlacing them took time, but she chewed and gnawed, finally relieving Naruto of his footwear and socks. His kill-me-orange cargo pants took a little more doing. She simply bit the button off the top, pulled the zip down, and tugged at his crotch gently, so as not to nip at the prize that lay within. After a few minutes, the only obstacle that stood in her way was a pair of frog-patterned boxers, which Hinata reached for, only for Naruto to stop her. "Now, it's your turn," he growled, sending shivers down her spine, and she submitted herself to him at once. Stretching out his hands, he grasped the hem of her shirt, swiftly tugged it up and off, and smiled appreciatively at the sight of Hinata's breasts bouncing gently, and then seized her bra and broke the front clasp, tearing it away in a single move. Next to go were her pants, which lasted no more than a second when Naruto spun up a rasengan, using it like a knife to slice away the cloth. His chakra control was so perfect, that he left no mark upon her silky white thighs. At last, they were both in only their lower coverings, Hinata in her lacy black panties that barely hid anything, and Naruto in his innocuous froggy briefs. Stillness stretched for a single, aching moment, and then, Naruto blurred forward, snatching and Hinata's knickers with a swift hook. Hinata struck like lightning with a Gentle Fist technique. The only casualties were the last remnants of clothing, leaving the pair utterly naked, showing each other their true faces. Naruto sank onto the mattress, and Hinata knelt between his legs, lifting her breasts and wrapping them around Naruto's 7-inch penis, bobbing her head down to lick at the tip whenever it emerged from her chest. Within seconds, her skilful technique had him on the edge, and he pulled her away, tipping her onto her back, then diving for her slit, lashing it with his tongue, driving t in and around her lower lips, sucking hard of her clitoris as he pried it from under its hood. Flipping him off, Hinata lunged at him, and began sucking his cock, trying to swallow as much as she could, and then squeaking in surprise as Naruto rotated her lower body onto his chest, resuming his feast. The pair of lovers drove each other closer to the edge with every suck and lick, but never quite over, always drawing back just before the fall. As they allowed the pleasure to fade, Naruto bent Hinata over the bed and placed himself at her entrance. "Ready, Hinata-chan?" he panted. Hinata, looking up at him from her position of her back, gasped, "Do it, Naru-kun!" with the all-clear given, Naruto Uzumaki drove his hard, raging cock deep into Hinata's wet, willing cunt. Hinata's head fell back, her mouth gaped, and she screamed like a banshee. "KKEEEEYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto paid no heed to her cries, instead roaring out in a wordless howl of his own, as Hinata's juices sprayed from her snatch, bathing his length in her honey, and he poured shot after shot into her womb, and collapsed on top of her, blindly gumming for one of Hinata's erect nipples. Curling his tongue around one, he drew it in, sucking like a baby, though no milk flowed. Hinata writhed under him, sending waves of pleasure through him, making him harden once more. Slowly, he began pumping his hips riving into her once more. "Hah, hah, ha, N-Naru-kuUun," Hinata moaned, "M-More! Keep going, fill me with more of your lust!" Naruto kept slamming into Hinata, over and over, using his insane stamina to send her spiralling, with mini-orgasm after mini-orgasm launching her into the heights of pleasure. As he approached his limits, his thrusts became faster, harder, and deeper, burying himself up to the hilt in Hinata's sopping pussy. With a final plunge, he bellowed, "UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" and fired shot after shot of his hot, sticky, chakra-filled semen into the already-overflowing uterus of the Hyuuga girl beneath him. "CUM WITH ME, HINATA!" He howled, and her master's order given, Hinata Hyuuga exploded, driving a stream of her steaming, warm, clear girlcum arcing across the room, slowing to a trickle as she crumpled onto her side, and falling asleep at once. Naruto laid at her side, stroking her hair, a tender look on his face. "Sleep well, 'Nata-chan…" as he joined her in the warm dark of slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Ninja Harem!**

L.T: Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto; don't care about which move/jutsu used by whom, just using what I can. I haven't read it all, so bear with it.

I got a message or two, from people wondering why Naruto freaked out about the Kyuubi. I thought it was rather obvious: Naruto hasn't met the kyuubi, so he merely thought he had two types of chakra. So, finding out he has a demon inside him freaked him out. So, obviously Mizuki never told him, capische?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Last time on Naruto's Ninja Harem:_

"_CUM WITH ME, HINATA!" He howled, and her master's order given, Hinata Hyuuga exploded, driving a stream of her steaming, warm, clear girlcum arcing across the room, slowing to a trickle as she crumpled onto her side, and falling asleep at once. Naruto laid at her side, stroking her hair, a tender look on his face. "Sleep well, 'Nata-chan…" as he joined her in the warm dark of slumber. _

Naruto was too out of it to notice, but, as the two slept, a stream of white smoke, thin and formless, drifted from Hinata's open mouth, floating in the air above her, then drifting over to her master. His slow breaths drew the smoke into his lungs, and it passed into his chakra system, and found its way to the seal on his stomach. Slowly, the seal glowed, and the smoke was absorbed into it, and the seal changed, almost unnoticeably, to start the process of unlocking a Bloodline Limit that even Kurama knew nothing about.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Uuuuuugh," yawned Naruto, stretching in a leisurely manner, before he rolled over and rubbed his cheek against his pillow. Frowning, he opened his eyes. 'My pillow doesn't moan, and it doesn't have a fold line in it…' he thought before he grinned lecherously. He hadn't sunk into his pillow, but into Hinata's 'pillows' instead. Hinata mewled cutely as he kept pressing his face into her large mounds, before she opened her eyes and "eep!"ed. "Na-Naruto-sama?" she squeaked. "Why…why am I naked? And…why are YOU naked?" Naruto gulped nervously. "Well, Hinata-chan," he began, "you swore an oath to me as your master, offering me your loyalty, love and obedience, and I accepted. You are now my…Girlfriend, I think… I'm not sure of the right words for what we have now, but, we're together, in any case." Hinata gasped as memories flashed through her mind. Hinata, cleaning Naruto's kitchen. Hinata, swearing the bond oath with Naruto. Hinata, doing…that…with Naruto…

"EEP!" she squeaked again, but somehow avoided fainting. As she mentally struggled with her new role in life, Naruto strolled out into the kitchen, and started pulling various food items from his (now well-stocked) cupboards.

Exclamations of "huh?" and "errr…" filled the small apartment, as Naruto tried to figure out what the things were, whether they were even edible, and if so, how to cook 'em. Hinata rose from the bed she'd shared with the foxy young man, dressed, and followed after him, only to fall on her luscious butt, lolz'ing her head off at the sight of Naruto, wearing a colander on his head, about half a roll of cling-film around one leg, his other foot in a bucket which had somehow been filled with milk, three eggs smeared over his chest, spaghetti shards sticking out of the holes in the colander, and about half a kilo of plain flour over his face, neck and, well, the rest of his body.

"Ummm, Hinata-chan…" he started, looking sheepishly at her, before holding up a courgette. "What_ is_ this thing?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Hinata had pulled herself together enough to only chuckle at the sight, rather than laugh like she was about to die of the funnies, helped the poor boy into the shower, while she cleaned up the mess and made breakfast, humming cheerfully to herself the whole time. Naruto wanted her, and she was more than happy to be his sexy li'l slavey-girl.

Once the meal she'd cooked was on the table, Hinata activated her byakugan to see if Naruto was ready to eat, and blushed crimson as she caught an image of him pulling a fresh pair of boxers up his legs, and hiding his manhood, but not before she'd gotten a good eyeful of it. As he strolled into the kitchen, now free from his disastrous attempt at making something other than instant ramen, he smelled something good. When he entered the kitchen again, he saw a breakfast that looked like something out of a dream: miso soup, rice, rolled omelettes, pickled eel, and a pot of freshly-brewed green tea.

"H-Hinata-chan?" he said.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?" she replied, bowing to him. "Did you make all this?" "Hai, Naruto-sama. Is it…not to your liking?"

Naruto sat at the table, breathed deeply, and then grabbed a bowl and some chopsticks. Filling the dish with miso soup, he picked up a spoon and slurped up a great mouthful, then froze. "Hinata watched in nervous anticipation as her master/lover swallowed, then, she heaved a sigh of relief as he smiled, shouted, "Itadakimasu!" and started wolfing down everything he could reach, until… "Hinata-chan? Come and eat with me." Naruto offered. "Oh, no, Naruto-sama, I couldn't. I am but a lowly slave, who does not deserve to eat at your table, and you are my-" "Hinata, I am your master, and I am ordering you to eat with me." Smiling happily, Hinata sat at his side and began eating, purring as Naruto rubbed her back gently.

After breakfast, Naruto planned out his day. First, he would go and see Sarutobi, the venerable Third Hokage, to explain that he had somehow contacted the Kyuubi, and that she had caused an…incident, and that he now had a permanent and loyal kunoichi slave.

Second, he would ask to be placed in a different team, so that he could keep an eye on Hinata, and prevent her from being ridiculed or bullied.

Third, he would see if there were any books in Konoha's libraries that held any information on Kurama, her abilities, and her level of control over him.

With a plan of action firmly established, he called for Hinata, and the two left his apartment, heading for the Hokage's tower, and hopefully a solution to all this madness…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Unfortunately, it was not as peaceful as he hoped. As the duo entered a side alley that formed part of a short-cut to the tower, a loud, shrill, and extremely irritating voice drilled into them. "NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Naruto shuddered. He knew that voice, all _too_ well. "A-Ano, Sakura-chan," he turned, to see the pink-haired banshee glaring at him, hands on hips. He started backing away as she stalked towards him, then… _moomsh_… Sakura's eyes widened in shock, before her face darkened into something demonic. "Naaa-ruuuUUUU-TOOOOO!" Naruto risked one look over his shoulder, to find he had backed into Hinata, and his elbow had poked her in the boob.

'_Oh, shi-' _he never finished that thought, as Sakura charged at him, her 'pervert-pounding' fist up and primed. "Oh, boy. This is gonna hurt," he muttered, when a pale blur breezed past him and took a defensive stance in front of him. Sakura was too far gone to see Hinata standing in her path, or maybe she simply didn't care. She kept coming, barrelling towards her prey like a vengeful god. Unfortunately for Sakura, she was PHYSICALLY strong, but spent most of her time primping so she could look good for 'Sasuke-kun', whereas Hinata was a Hyuuga, and a skilled practitioner of the 'Gentle Fist' style of Taijutsu.

Hinata activated her byakugan, and, without a moment's hesitation, began launching precise, painful strikes into Sakura's tenketsu, stripping her of her chakra and paralysing her, before forcing Sakura down of her front before Naruto. Hinata then knelt on Sakura's back, fist cocked back to deliver another strike, but Naruto had different ideas. "Hinata, stop." He said, almost casually. Hinata's clenched fist halted, less than an inch from the back of Sakura's head, pulling back from a jyuuken strike that would certainly have killed her. Standing up, Hinata bowed in submission, murmuring, "Hai, Naruto-sama." Sakura lay there, unable to believe it. Hinata? Defending that baka pervert? Why?

Naruto beckoned, and Hinata skipped over to join him, and they started walking down the alley again, leaving Sakura lying in the dirt, looking very pissed off. "HEY! LET ME UP! UNDO THIS THING, DAMNIT!" She raged, but Hinata only called back, "No, I don't think I will. You attacked Naruto-sama, without provocation, so I punished you. It'll wear off in… I don't know, about three hours?" Ignoring the howling bitch behind them, Naruto led his Hyuuga champion onward, to meet the Hokage.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at his huge desk, his lined face growing more and more serious with each word Naruto spoke. Finally, after Naruto had finished telling him how Hinata had beaten Sakura in his defence, the Hokage looked about ready to keel over. He pondered Naruto's words, before evidently deciding something. He placed his hands in the tiger symbol, and then flashed through a series of hand signs that was difficult to follow. "MITSUDAN NO JUTSU!" the Hokage shouted, slamming the palms of his hands on the desk. Immediately, a sound like a hug metal door slamming echoed through the room, indicating the technique's success.

"Naruto, I've placed a privacy seal over this room, because I have something to tell you," Sarutobi proclaimed. "Now, Hinata, would you please leave? I need Naruto to hear this in private." To his shock, the girl adamantly refused to move. "No, Hokage-san, I cannot do that without a direct order from my master." The Third looked to Naruto, who asked, "would it be ok if Hinata-chan heard this too, ji-san? I would like her to stay." Sarutobi shook his head in amusement. "Very well. Hinata, you may stay and listen then."

The Third stood up, and spread his arms. (He always did have a flair for the dramatic.) "Naruto, you of course know the story of how the Fourth Hokage saved Konoha by destroying the Nine-Tailed Fox, but died in doing so? That is a lie. The truth is, the demon was too powerful, so he sealed it in the body of a new-born baby; you, Naruto. His name was Minato Namikaze. He was married to a lovely young lady called Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki. They had one child, a son. This makes you, their only descendant, Naruto. As such, your full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You are also entitled to the mansion of the Namikaze Clan, and the deeds, accounts, and accoutrements that go with it."

The Hokage stood up, and reached across the table, and shook Naruto's limp hand. "Congratulations, Naruto. You are now an exceedingly wealthy young man."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto stood in the garden of his new home, the Namikaze Clan compound. Staring around him at the place he could now call his own, Hinata at his side, holding his arm tightly. "All this time, and I never knew that I had this, and now, I have someone to share it with," he murmured, and Hinata squeezed him a little more. They shared a loving kiss, while the Hokage looked away, muttering, "Get a room, you two." Naruto heard, broke the kiss, and smirked. "Jealous, eh, old man?" The Hokage grinned back, at the youngster, and ruffled his hair. "Not in the slightest. I'm just happy you've found someone special to you." Sarutobi nodded. "Also, I have another gift for you." He clicked his fingers, and a shadowy figure dropped from a nearby plum tree, landing in a crouch at the Third's feet. "This is Hebi, one of the ANBU Corps, and now your guardian and bodyguard. She will guard your property, you, and anyone who comes to live here. Although, if you fill this place up a bit, I'll have to see about giving you a few more as well." Hebi bowed to Naruto, before reaching up, pulling off the snake-patterned mask, and grinning. "Hey, gaki!" Naruto's eyes widened, his face lit up, and he hugged the ANBU operative. "ANKO-NEE-CHAN! WOOHOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's Ninja Harem!

L.T: Ok, been a while since I updated, and you guys really got picky, didn't ya? I mean, ONE review since I last updated?! COME ON! What have you guys been up to that means you haven't got the time to sketch a quick line of appreciation or constructive criticism? You lazies! You...you... you SHIKAMARUS!

Anywhore, on with the story, and see if you can guess who my friend, 'Mysterious Johnson' really is!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto held Anko close, looking up about an inch into her indigo eyes. "Heyas, Nee-chan!" he grinned, and Anko smiled, genuinely pleased to see the blonde ball of energy, and hugged him tighter. "Hey yourself, kiddo! And wow, you've grown1 soon you'll be taller than me," she said with a fake sad face, before giggling as Naruto tickled her under her ribcage. It was one of her few weaknesses, but Anko was extremely ticklish in a certain spot under her ribs, and Naruto knew exactly where to wiggle his fingers.

"Eeheeheeheeheeheehee, st-stop that, Naru-chan," the tokubetsu jonin ROFL'ed as Naruto tickled without mercy. "heh heh, nope," he smirked, then Hinata, who'd been looking on jealously, fell upon Naruto and started worming her fingers into his sides, making him forget Anko's torture and start rolling around on the lawn, kicking and yelling playfully, as Hinata kept up the 'punishment'.

After twenty minutes of petting Naruto, Hinata felt that she'd established her place as Naruto's alpha-slave, so she let him up, and grinned triumphantly at the purple-haired girl. Anko stuck her tongue out at her. Naruto caught his breath, and then asked, "Anko-nee, can you show us where the kitchen is, you'll need to be sitting down for what I have to tell you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Anko shrieked loudly enough to break one of the sound seals put up by the Third before he left. As the jutsu unravelled, Anko slumped in her chair, heart breaking inside. '_Damn... I should have made my move during the chuunin exams... now he's the master of that little Hyuuga princess, and I'm completely outta the picture.' _Steeling herself, she took a deep breath, and then asked, "so, how many slaves do you plan on keeping, hmm, Naruto?" Naruto's face fell into a contemplative mood, and he said, "Ummm, I really have no idea, but I hope at least a few... maybe three or four?"

Anko nodded, then stood and stretched, pushing out her chest noticeably. '_If I can't win Naruto's heart, I can damn well show him what he's missing,' _she thought, noting with satisfaction that his eyes were glued to her assets. As she turned and started rummaging through cupboards, she felt eyes on her ass. As she pulled a wok from a shelf, she turned to the wood-burning stove and made a tiger hand-sign. "Fire style: fire spit jutsu!" Anko called, then hocked a flaming loogie straight into the stove, lighting the stove neatly.

As the flames rose, she poured oil into the pan and diced chicken fillets, then slid them into the pan with crushed garlic and ginger, and kept the heat on while a shadow clone sliced carrots, peppers, mushrooms, courgettes and a second clone heated water for noodles with a fire breath jutsu. As the chicken and vegetables flash-fried, Anko focussed her chakra to her feet and speed-boosted round the room, setting three places at the table, then draining the noodles the moment they were done. She tossed them lightly in soy sauce, and then placed the bowl on the table, pulling the stir-fry from the heat, and laying it on a mat so as not to burn the wood.

"Well, dig in," Anko offered, and the two hungry teens filled their plates, and with a chorus of "Itadakimasu!" the three set to work demolishing the good food. Sitting back, Naruto picked his teeth, and stood up, carrying his plate. "What are you doing, Naruto-sama?" Hinata asked. "Um, tidying up?" the confused blonde answered. She shook her head. "No, as your slave, the cleaning is my privilege, so, please, sit and relax." Anko snickered at Hinata's use of '-sama', and Naruto blinked owlishly at her. "What's so funny, Anko-nee?" he yawned. Anko's heart swelled as he made the cutest little sleepy noise, and she scooped him up and carried him on her back to the master bedroom, gently laying him on the four-poster, then lying down and curling up next to him, spooning his back, leaving his chest for Hinata.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A few hours later, Anko awoke, to find Naruto smiling at her. "Sleep well, Anko-nee?" he purred. She stretched, and yawned. "Oh, yeah. This bed is great, I could sleep here forever." Naruto's eyes glinted.

"Oh, really? It seems that you have designs on my bed, nee-chan. Well, seeing as I have an offer for you, you might soon be spending a lot more time in it." "What do you mean?" Anko asked, nervous anticipation flooding through her body. Naruto's eyes, crinkled at the corners as he smiled. "Will you join my harem as one of my girlfriends, Anko-chan? I promise I'll treat you good, and you won't have to worry about going on missions to support us. After all, I am the son of the fourth Hokage, and you were released into my service. I believe that gives me the option to grant permission to allow you to take assignments. So? Whaddaya say?"

Anko's eyes widened, and she started crying. She threw her arms around Naruto's neck, and the blonde ninja had only one thought in his head: stop Anko crying. He gently shook her off, stood up, and strode to the staircase, calling out, "Follow me, if you wish to be one of my clan." And Anko stood, and, as if in a trance, she moved after the boy like the wake of a boat.

He led her down the stairs, and instead of turning right, which would have taken the pair to the kitchen, he headed left, and along a sloping passage, took another left turn, and stopped. Anko caught up, and saw why he'd come to a halt. The passage terminated in a dead end. She turned to go back, but Naruto clasped his hands in the Ram seal, and channelled a drop of chakra. "KAI!" Anko stared in amazement as the wall at the end of the corridor grated, shook, and slid seamlessly into the floor, leaving a hidden way open to them. Following the hall, Naruto seemed distant, as if he was concentrating hard.

After a short walk, the passage met a large, natural cavern with a perfectly smooth stone floor. Naruto strode into the centre of the chamber, raised his hand, and held it, palm down, parallel to the ground. Again, his chakra flared, and a summoning circle from a time before scrolls appeared in glowing white light.

Naruto's eyes were also glowing with ancient power. When he spoke, the chamber echoed. **"Anko. Come here." **Anko stepped forward, joy singing in her heart. She entered the circle, then knelt in front of Naruto. **"Speak your Blood Oath to me, and let two become one." **

Anko opened her mouth...but then, she heard words pouring from her mouth. They were not the words she'd meant to use.

"We are bound, through will of fire. My choice to serve, my one desire.

We are bound, through wind's cool touch. I live to be the one you clutch.

We are bound, through strength of soil. I work for you, in love I toil.

We are bound, through flowing streams. To you, my lord, I give my dreams.

We are bound, in blood and steel. To you I bow, to you I kneel.

We are bound by lightning shock. Your heart, the key. My heart, the lock."

Naruto stared impassively at Anko, and then smiled. **"Anko Mitarashi, the 'snake bitch'. No longer shall you be known as such. From this day forth, you are Anko Namikazi-Uzumaki, the 'Foxfire Girl'."**

He flexed his palm, and two cups of sake' materialized. Picking one up, he drank it, while Anko copied him. When the cups were drained, they vanished. Naruto raised his right arm, and bold black lines began weaving themselves around his fore-arm. He reached out and laid his palm on Anko's seal. His face took on an animalistic quality, and his teeth grew longer and sharper, the whisker marks on his cheeks thickening. **"Be gone, cursed seal that binds my love!" **He bellowed, and the seal started screaming, as if in horrendous pain. Anko felt the psyk-shock of Orochimaru's failed sigil break into shards, and knew, for the first time in a long time, that she was finally free of his influence.

With a faint sigh, she collapsed sideways, into Naruto's waiting arms, and welcomed the darkness...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's Ninja Harem!

L.T: hey guys! Now THAT'S more like it! Six reviews last night, so I'll write another chappy, just for all you lovely readers! So, enjoy! And don't forget, review! Reviews are the lifeblood of FanFiction, and they keep aspiring authors like me working hard. If we don't get reviews, we aren't going to know what you guys like, so, reviews=better stories!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Anko felt the psyk-shock of Orochimaru's failed sigil break into shards, and knew, for the first time in a long time, that she was finally free of his influence._

_With a faint sigh, she collapsed sideways, into Naruto's waiting arms, and welcomed the darkness..._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Uuuhhh…" sitting up, Anko winced as pain lanced through her shoulder, then faded. She looked around, and noted that she was now back in the bed she'd shared with Naruto, and the blonde himself was dozing in a chair nearby, looking rumpled and dirty. She stretched her leg out and poked him in the side, smiling as he twitched, then he woke.

"Wha, Anko-nee? You… woke up?! Oh, phew!" Anko started at his delighted whooping, and then asked, "Sooo…how long was I out?" "About…three days," Naruto said. "We had to get the Hokage in to check on you, but it was just chakra exhaustion, so you should be fine, once you've had something to eat." Anko nodded, then swivelled her legs, sitting on the side of the bed, then stood. Mildly surprised, she watched as a trickle of blood ran down Naruto's lip, and then he wiped it away. Looking down, Anko Mita- no, _Namikazi-Uzumaki, _was as naked as the day she was born.

Her long, smooth legs were firm and silky. Her tanned skin was clear of any blemishes, and glowed with good health. Rounded hips and a tight, pert butt that swayed when she took a step. A flat, toned belly and slim shoulders. Slender, strong arms with dainty hands. Pianist's fingers. Firm, round breasts that did not sag, tipped with centimetre-radius areolae, centred with dusky pink nipples that could make a baby scream for its momma. Anko's blue-black hair was wildly spiked, and her hazel eyes were sleepy, but they widened as she saw her nude body.

"Naru-kun…" she purred. "Y-yes, Anko-nee?" the jinchuuriki gulped. "Why am I naked, young man?" she murmured. "b-because y-you needed to sleep, and that mesh b-bodyglove wasn't suitable." Naruto stuttered. "I-I was gonna-get some nightclothes, but, I've been sleeping a lot. Doing that Blood-Oath used most of my chakra, as well as all of yours. I then used even more of my reserves to remove Orochi-paedo's Cursed Seal of Heaven."

Anko froze. "So, you truly did destroy that scaly bastard's hold on me… that means more to me than I can ever repay." Naruto grinned as Anko's lips curved into a genuine smile, one of the few she's ever made. Anko reached out, and gently seized Naruto's wrist, pulling him off his chair and into her lap, where she nuzzled her head into his shoulder, and then, looking up at him, she leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**LEMON SCENE HERE**_

Naruto responded willingly, and Anko began using her tongue to stroke over his, exploring every millimetre of his mouth, her hands balled into fists and rested on her paramour's broad chest. Naruto slowly reached up and placed his hands on her shoulders, but she stopped kissing long enough to gasp, "Touch me, Naruto," before suctioning onto his face again. Naruto drew his hands slowly down Anko's chest, until he finally laid both palms directly on Anko's sensitive breasts. She mewled with pleasure, and then squeaked when his fingers tightened on a nipple. Anko slowly reached her left hand down to Naruto's trousers, and flinched. "Wow, I…I didn't expect you to be so…manly, Naru-kun," she said, and then grinned.

Naruto kissed her again, and then started sucking her collarbone, and then laid kisses along her shoulders, down onto her front, on her breasts, and down further, over the stomach, and southwards still. As Anko shivered in anticipation, Naruto finally reached the object of his search; the treasure hidden between Anko's thighs. Smirking at Anko's 'sexy face', he began licking the inside of her thighs, though never straying nearer than an inch towards her womanhood. Anko was in heaven. First the cursed seal was gone, and now, the young man she loved like more than a brother was teasing her so good. She was being rapturously tortured, and she loved it.

"Naruto, lick my pussy, lick my pussy!" she pleaded with him, but he ignored her, still kissing and licking her, but not where she wanted his tongue. "PLEASE!" she wailed, and Naruto dived in, his tongue sliding between her labia and in. Anko threw back her head and screamed. She hadn't been touched in years, and now the feeling she'd longed for was hers again. Naruto wriggled inside her, and slowly began curling and flexing that wonderful muscle, buried up to the root in Anko's tight snatch. He instinctively reached out and tweaked her clit, sending another crashing wave of bliss rolling through Anko.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**INSIDE NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**_

_Kurama sat on the floor, watching as Naruto ate his latest girl like a bowl of miso ramen. Her sex was dripping, so she thrust two of her finger down inside her and began curling them, hunting for her G-spot, the one thing short of actual sex that would guarantee an orgasm. The white smoke that Hinata had given off after she'd fucked Naruto was a unique kind of chakra, which only Naruto could absorb. It granted him the bloodline technique known as the 'Yorokobi no Keiro', the pathways of pleasure jutsu. It would allow him to instinctively understand what got each girl he slept with hot, and how to bring them to the brink. "Naruto," she sighed, and the mere mention of her blonde host brought a rush of sweet honey pouring forth…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**REAL WORLD**_

"How…how are you so god?!" Anko gasped, before shrieking in pleasure again. Naruto had slid two fingers inside her, and was now sucking her clit like it was a nipple, while he pumped her. With his free hand, he was gently kneading and toying her breasts. Her nipples ached and throbbed, releasing a trickle of milk. Anko had had a part-time job in a nursery when she was seventeen, and she'd been required to stimulate lactation. She'd kept the process up, through sheer habit. And now, it was hurting her, but it felt so good. Naruto's new bloodline activated, and he pulled his lips from Anko's pearl, slithering his lean body up hers and latched on to one of her swollen, milk-leaking tits, and suckled like a baby. Anko howled as she climaxed, and soaked the sheets below her waist.

Naruto panted, "You're already done? Awa, I was hoping to get a chance to pound that tight pussy of yours, nee-chan." Anko grabbed him by the shoulder and snarled, "who said I was done?! Let's do this-oh, kami!" she broke off as Naruto slipped his finger into her but, and started moving it. "OH KAMI THAT FEELS GREAT!" Anko yelped and came again. Naruto lined himself up with Anko's help, and then eased himself into her warm, wet cavern.

"Anko-chan! You're so tight!" Naruto groaned as he started moving, while Anko just lay there, a 'fucked stupid' expression on her face. 'So…good,' she thought, as she lay there, getting the love she always wanted…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's Ninja Harem!

Chapter Six

L.T: WOWZERS! You guys really love me! I got FOURTEEN reviews since I last posted, and that makes me so happy. I love you guys! On a side note, I'm opening a fan art completion, with the winner featuring in a chapter! All you have to do is draw a nice pic of Naruto cuddling with Anko

(No dirty pics please, keep it tasteful…ok, do what you like!) And send me the link in a P.M. deadline is the 28TH July. It doesn't matter if you aren't the best at drawing, I'm looking for a picture that convinces me that Naruto and Anko are truly in love, so be sure to put lots of emotion in you work.

All entrants will be mentioned as thanks, unless you don't want me to. Better sharpen those pencils, and good luck, all of you!

The song that inspired this chapter was Rufus Wainwright's 'Hallelujah'.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Anko-chan! You're so tight!" Naruto groaned as he started moving, while Anko just lay there, a 'fucked stupid' expression on her face. 'So…good,' she thought, as she lay there, getting the love she always wanted…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Anko just lay there, letting Naruto move. She swore that she could hear music. As he pumped, she could feel a spring in her core winding tighter and tighter, drawing closer to her limit. "Oh, NARU-KUN! OH, OH, SO GOOD!" Anko screamed, wrapping her legs around her master and lover, holding him close as he released his essence into her fertile womb. As she unclenched, he rolled free and lay at her side, panting.

"That…was…amazing, Anko-hime," Naruto gasped, chest heaving from his exertions. Anko could only nod in agreement. As the pair lay there, a strand of white smoke, the same as last time, poured in a thin trickle from Anko's mouth. Naruto started when he saw it. "Um, Anko-chan? Are you on fire?" he asked. Anko opened her eyes and squealed when she saw the cloud. Their eyes tracked it as it drifted over to Naruto and was sucked into his open jaw, disappearing as silently as it had appeared.

"What…the…hell…was THAT?!" they both exclaimed. Anko's eyes met her love's, and he said, "We need to talk to the Hokage."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So you're telling me that, after you'd finished… 'Putting Percy in the playpen', 'hiding the pork sword', 'doing the horizontal tango', Anko emitted some white vapour, and Naruto drew it in." The Third Hokage looked at the squirming pair, now both bright red. _'I love embarrassing my adopted grandson'_, he thought to himself. He assumed his classic 'thinking pose', and waited for a minute to let the information sink in. "there is only one thing I can think of that might explain such a phenomenon," Sarutobi muttered finally. "What? WHAT!?" The nervous pair yelled. "Naruto, I have reason to believe that you have a Bloodline Limit."

The Third said with certainty. "It is an extremely rare and powerful ability, called the 'Tsuki-kaze no Kansei', or the 'White Mist of Control'. It will allow you to control people's minds, making them agree to things they would normally not, or convincing them that you did not do something. This is all I know of such an unusual kekkei genkai, Genin Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I will take time to research it. For now, do not mention this to anyone. I am classifying it as an S-rank secret."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"NARUTO!" Hinata called, as she hadn't seen either her master or Anko anywhere. The last she'd seen of them was when those two had gone to bed. Hinata had masturbated furiously to the screams and moans from her master's room. She shook her head rapidly. Now was not the time to get caught up in fantasy. She had to find him! As she hurried down the main stairs, she saw the front door open, and Anko came in, supporting a limp Naruto. "!" she creamed, and ran to his side. "Hina-chan," he sighed, "I…need some time to myself… would you let me be for an hour or two? I have a lot to think about." She had agreed, and Naruto had disappeared out of the back door and away. He was still nearby, but his exact location was hard to discern…

FOUR HOURS AND FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

Anko and Hinata were walking through the extensive gardens, seemingly peaceful, but worry seethed in their hearts. They hadn't seen or heard from Naruto since morning, and it was nearly sundown. As they rounded the corner, Anko spotted an orange-red light spilling from and open doorway, accompanied by the sound of metal on metal. Creeping over to the door, they peeked in, to se Naruto, shirtless and sweaty, pounding away at a bar of glowing metal with his fist.

He lifted it from its resting place on an anvil, and then plunged it back into the fire, forming a swallow handsign and causing a gust of wind to wash over the flames, heating the metal from its yellow shine to a white glow. He lifted it from the forge, clinked it down on the anvil again, raised his right hand, and coated it with chakra. He began slamming his knuckles into the slab of ore, shaping it into an object that would have Tenten Higurashi, the 'weapons mistress of Konoha', drooling. Naruto was forging a sword, with nothing but fire and fist.

A small pile of already-finished weapons lay in a heap on his workbench, shining like ice. As he doused the blade in a stream of water he spat from his mouth, the gleam of heat died, leaving a sword-blade that shimmered like ripples of water in the sunlight. Naruto's lips twitched in a faint smile, and he moved to a pile of wood and leather scraps. He selected a short piece of dark brown wood, and bored into it with a tiny rasengan, creating a thin tunnel, which he slid the tang of the blade into.

With his hands, he sealed the blade into the handle, before using strips of different-coloured leather to bind the handle. Red, yellow, blue, green, orange, over and over, Naruto plaited the strips into a grip that was as magnificent as the rest of the piece. He laid it on the pile of completed swords, and then started categorizing them. 'Swords' went on the racks on the left-hand wall, 'Daggers and knives' went into display cases along the right wall. Finally, there were only two pieces of weaponry lying on the bench. The one that Anko and Hinata had seen made, and another, hidden under a cloth.

Naruto heaved a sigh, then started heading back to the forge. "You'd better come in, or you'll stand there all night," he called. Shocked that he'd noticed them, the two stepped gingerly into Naruto's forge-room, and folded their hands in front of them. Naruto smiled at them gently. "Well, you found me," he commented, and then beckoned Hinata to him. She stepped up, and he picked up the sword he'd been making when they'd seen him first. "This is the Akahime No Konoha, the Red Princess of the leaf. She is yours, and will come to you when you call. She is a fine sword, and will adjust to you over time."

Handing Hinata a matching leathern saya, he picked up the item on the bench, covered in a white cloth. Striding over to Anko, he handed to her in the formal offering, two hands holding it out. When she took it, the fabric fell away to reveal…a sword forged from black metal, which sucked all other light in.

The edge was slightly curved, but still resembled Hinata's, except for the blade., which was a wave-edged blade, rippled like the sea. "This is the Kurohime No Konoha, the Black princess of the Leaf. She is yours, and will come to you when you call. This is a sword unlike any other, for if you channel a little chakra," He nodded to Anko, "the blade will change to match your skills." As Anko channelled a drop of her chakra into the hilt, the blade turned into a snake, made of silver metal with rubies for eyes.

Hinata copied Anko, and the blade changed to resemble a Chinese dragon, forged from living gold, with diamonds for the eyes. As the pair gasped with shock and delight at their gifts, Naruto hugged them both and whispered, "These swords are unique, and cannot be replicated. I forged them from Orichalcum, the 'Steel of the Kami', which is nigh-on indestructible. Watch". He picked up a poker and swung it viciously at Anko, who blocked instinctively. When they collided, the poker was cut in two, leaving the sword unharmed, not even a scratch. Dropping the poker-end, he bowed to them. "These are gifts, to thank you and honour you for your acceptance of me." The two girls glomped him, and he fell over, landing in a barrel of water, surfacing with his hair draped over his eyes, before bursting into peals of laughter…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto's Ninja Harem!

L.T: Hey again! Whew, this heat is just oppressive! So, people have been asking me, who's in the harem? And, I'm finally gonna tell you! The chosen girls are:

HINATA!

ANKO!

TENTEN!

KURENAI!

FEMKYUUBI/KURAMA!

SHIZUNE!

TSUNADE!

AND HANA INUZUKA!

Anyway, I've opened up an art contest, from now until the 28th. To enter, all you need to do is draw a picture of Naruto cuddling with any girl from his harem, and send me the link. I'll look 'em over and choose the winner. The prize is having you put in the story. Just tell me what you wanna look like, what jutsus you want (in English, pleases,) and which girl you wanna bone. (Or guy, if you're a girl who wins). Or, be original, and tell me who you wanna prank, and how! I'll be awaiting your entries with extreme anticipation! Gambatte!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_The two girls glomped him, and he fell over, landing in a barrel of water, surfacing with his hair draped over his eyes, before bursting into peals of laughter…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Naruto fished himself out of the water-butt. "Ok, girls," he yawned, "It's been a long day, and I'm knackered. Shall we go to bed together?" Nodding, Anko and Hinata latched on to an arm each, and dragged him up to the master bedroom, before changing. Hinata was wearing a sheer night-gown of peach silk, and Anko wore nothing (as usual).

Naruto's eyes widened, and he spread his arms out to either side, and the two women curled up beside their loving master/boyfriend.

'_This is just …nice…'_ Naruto mused sleepily, before his eyelids closed, and the trio drifted off, exhausted by their busy day…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Yawn…" Naruto woke up slowly. He wasn't really a morning person, but even he could sense something was amiss. "Mornin' Anko-chan," he mumbled, "mornin' 'Nata-chan, mornin' Kurama-chan… wait, KURAMA-CHAN?!" the three girls shot upright as he shouted, and the nine-fox-tailed, furry-eared red-head fell off the end of the bed, squeaking in shock.

"Hey, that scared me!" she whined, before freezing. "N-Naru-kun? Why are you in the mindscape this early?" Naruto blinked. "Uh, I'm not," he said lamely. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kurama squealed, and the alarm clock shattered.

"I'm out here! And you're out here! So that means! You! And me! We can be together!" Kurama babbled at high speed, and then threw herself onto Naruto and squeezed him tight, twisting her tails together and draping them all over the bed. Naruto hugged her back, laughing happily. "Guys, this is Kurama-chan, she's my friend, and I hope you'll be friends with her too!" he shouted. Anko and Hinata sweat-dropped at the blonde ninja's antics, before staring at their new guest. "Nine tails…" Anko tailed off, looking shell-shocked. "Fox ears," added Hinata… "NARUTO! GET AWAY, SHE'S DANGEROUS!" They yelled, drawing kunai from nowhere.

"'Nata-chan, Anko-chan, put those kunai away!" Naruto lunged between the two girls, standing between them and a cowering Kurama, flinging his arms out to the sides, but too late. The kunai were already in motion, and they hit the young genin. Hinata's kunai plunged into his left thigh; Anko's pierced his right lung.

"NARUTO!" Kurama screamed, and lunged to catch him before he hit the ground. Anko and Hinata froze, staring at the damage they'd inflicted on the poor boy in front of them, now cradled in the arms of the yokai fox, who eased the knives from their wounds, laid them on the bead, than held her palms out, and poured healing chakra into the injured Naruto, sealing the wounds, fixing the torn muscle and tissue, repairing the skin, until no trace of pain was left. Naruto heaved a deep breath, and sat up, before being flattened by Kurama again. "Oh, Naru-kun, you're alright!" she sobbed, and then let go, wiping her eyes with her fore-arm. Naruto slid off the bed, and stepped close to Anko. _K_

_Crack! _He slapped her across the cheek, hard. _Crack! _Hinata received the same treatment, and they sat down, blinking away tears and rubbing their stinging cheeks. "N-Naruto-sama?" Hinata stammered, eyes glistening ad dewy. Anko just stared reproachfully at him, and his glare softened.

"I'm sorry, you two, but I need you to listen to me, and trust my judgement. Kurama is the nine-tailed fox, but she told me that it was Madara Uchiha who controlled her, causing the rampage through Konoha all those years ago. The Fourth Hokage could not destroy her, so he sealed her inside me, and that's why I got so much flak from the villagers."

Hinata started weeping in sorrow for what she'd done, and Anko bowed low. "Naruto-sama, if you so wish, I shall collect my belongings and report to the Hokage to terminate our contract-"The Tokubetsu Jonin started to say, before she was cut off by Naruto's lips, and he kissed her with passion, until she relaxed and started to return the sign of affection.

"Does that answer your question, Anko-chan?" he grinned, then kissed Hinata so hard, the blush raging across her cheeks could melt a stone. "Now, Apologize to Kurama-chan, and then let's have breakfast," Naruto smiled, and stepped out to use the bathroom. Once in there, he left the door open, so he could hear what was being said in his bedroom.

"_I'm sorry, Kurama-chan, but I was told that you were…evil, so I attacked without thinking. Can you ever forgive me?"_ Came Anko's voice, loud and clear._ "Of course, you were protecting Naru-kun, and I would do the same in your shoes. It's ok, but next time, be careful where you throw those things!"_ That was Kurama-chan, he figured, and smiled at the thought of what the four of them could do. _"Oh I'm very sorry, Kurama-san, but, Naruto-kun, he was injured, and you healed him. That doesn't seem like an 'evil demon' thing to do," _Hinata tentatively enquired._ "Please, Hinata-chan, call me Kurama-chan, I'm one of Naruto's girls too, you know, so we should try to get on well, for his sake, 'kay?"_ Anko and Hinata's voices chorused, _"Ok!"_ and Naruto stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist.

He kissed all three girls, and they quickly dressed. Hinata was wearing her usual, as was Anko. Kurama borrowed a short lilac sun-dress from the wardrobe. It had belonged to Kushina, but Naruto had given the girls free reign to choose clothes from there, as long as they took good care with them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

TIME SKIP; THREE HOURS

Naruto was strolling through the main street, smiling to himself. He'd taken the chance to go for a walk, and promised to be back for lunch. After grabbing Gama-chan, (his wallet) he'd stepped out to do a little shopping. He'd been forging a lot last night, so he needed to replenish his stock of ores, leather strips, and anthracite. Noticing a shop with a sword hanging above the door, he ducked through the curtains and stared in wonder at the sight of a well-maintained, spotless room filled wall-to-wall with weapons of every imaginable kind. Swords, knives, double-blades, pole-arms, and other things that Naruto couldn't even recognise filled racks, display cases, and shelves. Turning in a slow 360˚, and yelled.

"YAAARRGGHH!" he'd come face-to-face with a frightening suit of samurai armour, and had jumped badly. Hearing the commotion, a young girl with brown hair, tied in two panda-ear-like buns came through a door that had escaped his notice. "Hi, welcome to the 'Sword of Damocles', can I help you?"

Naruto stopped hopping about, and turned, before grinning from ear to ear. "Tenten, how are ya?! What are you doing here? Are you buying something too?" Tenten smiled shyly. "No, I own this shop. My dad bought a second property a while ago, but couldn't hire anyone to run it. I volunteered, and he gave me the store." Naruto's eyes bugged out of his skull, and he yelled, "THAT IS SO AWESOME! Oh, yeah. I could use your help, Higurashi-san." Tenten laughed. "oh, please! I haven't been called by my surname in forever, just Tenten, thanks. Now, what do you need?" Naruto pulled a list out of his pocket, and consulted it briefly. "Eeeeerrr…. I need leather strips, in various colours, eight kilos. Mahogany or other similar hardwood, four kilos, shaped like a cylinder, cut into ten-inch pieces. Anthracite, fine-grade, half a tonne, and as much Orichalcum as you've got, please."

Tenten's jaw dropped. Was she hearing what she thought she was hearing?! "All… all that? What are you doing with all of that?" "Forging weapons," Naruto replied casually. "I moved into my own estate to other day, and I found a fully-equipped forge, and discovered a talent for the art of Metal-work." He reached into a pocket. "Oh, while I'm here, would you mind appraising one of my pieces? I made this yesterday, and I wondered what you think. After all, you are Konoha's mistress of all things sharp and pointy."

Tenten agreed, and Naruto pulled out a storage scroll. He opened it and retrieved a cloth-wrapped bundle, which he handed to her. When she unwrapped it, Tenten had something similar to both a heart-attack and an orgasm. In her hands was the most beautiful sword she'd ever seen.

It was a broadsword, with a perfectly straight blade, forged from Orichalcum, with a handle of teak and rosewood. The grip was carefully-wrought from a single piece of electrum, and gems were inlaid in the hilt and sheathe. The pommel stone was a single black stone, cut into an oval. _'A black diamond!'_ Tenten's mind went blank. She had made a bet with her father. If she met someone who was better at forging than she was, she would date him. In a shaking voice, Tenten asked, "how…how long did it take to make this?" Naruto though briefly, then answered, "oh, about an hour. Say, want to keep it? It's your if you do."

Tenten almost fainted. A sword like this was worth well over two hundred MILLION Ryo, and he was offering it to her as if it was a slice of cake!? She laid it down on the counter, and drew a shaking breath. "N-Naruto-san," she asked tentatively. "Hai, Tenten-chan?" the blonde replied, cocking his head on one side. "Will…will you… go out with me? I promise I'll be a good girlfriend, and now I know how skilled you are a forging, there's no other man I want in my life! Please, say you'll be my boyfriend?"

Tenten knelt in front of the blonde, and clasped her hands, as if in supplication. Tears of hope and fear of rejection shone in her hazel eyes, and she shook with nerves as she waited for his answer.

Naruto pursed his lips and folded his arms. "I have one question for you." He said. Tenten looked at him, and nodded. "do you have any problems in sharing me? I already have three girlfriends, you see, and I want more. Are you willing to be one of my girls, Tenten-chan?" Tenten stood, and launched herself at the young man before her, kissing him over and over again. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she murmured between kisses.

Laughing, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and spun around, until they were both dizzy and gasping for breath. Staring into her eyes, Naruto whispered, "I love you, Ten-chan," and their lips connected, so gently, but inside, Tenten's heart was soaring… she had found her place, and it was in Naruto's arms, and she was more than happy to stay there…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

L.T: whew… that was a heck of a chapter. More fluff, a little pain, and a new girlfriend for our blonde hero! Next chapter, Jiraiya catches wind of our new stud, and tries to muscle in on the action.

Can Naruto survive an encounter with the 'Kami of perverts' without becoming one?

Will Naruto go crazy from fear when the girls deal with synched periods? Will I ever find my missing left sock?

None of these questions and more, next time on Naruto's Ninja Harem! JA NE!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto's Ninja Harem!

L.T: Hey guys! I'm so happy! NNH is now even more popular then 'Erza Teaches', my former reigning champion! The final score stands thusly:

ERZA TEACHES: 47 REVIEWS

NARUTO'S NINJA HAREM: 52 REVIEWS

WINNER: NARUTO'S NINJA HAREM!

So, I naturally want to celebrate! This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed me and said such nice things about my story. Aishiteru!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Laughing, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and spun around, until they were both dizzy and gasping for breath. Staring into her eyes, Naruto whispered, "I love you, Ten-chan," and their lips connected, so gently, but inside, Tenten's heart was soaring… she had found her place, and it was in Naruto's arms, and she was more than happy to stay there…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Naruto had been busy during the last month. He'd had to spend his money a little more economically than he had previously. After all, he had Anko, Hinata, Kurama and Tenten living with him, so he'd been forced to lay off the ramen, but, with four girls more than willing to cook the most delicious food, he wasn't too upset with that.

Besides, when Neji had turned up at the door looking for him, he was convinced the pessimistic boy was about to neuter him with the Gentle Fist, but Neji had instead issued a challenge. "I will be your opponent in the upcoming Chuunin Exams in six months," he monotoned, "and I wish to make a wager with you. If I win, you will release Hinata-sama and never speak to her again. If you win, I shall train you in as much of the Gentle Fist as I can, and shall become your bodyguard. Do we have a deal?"

Naruto had agreed, but kept quiet the fact that Hinata had already begun teaching him the art, and that his bloodline worked as well as the byakugan did, with almost the same effect. Instead of seeing the tenketsu, Naruto's bloodline allowed him to see the pleasure and pain points in the human body, and the Gentle Fist was perfect for activating them.

Naruto smiled, and a trickle of blood ran out of his nose when he remembered the times he'd used the pleasure points to bring his girls to screaming orgasms, but Tenten had never joined them in bed. They made out, of course, and Naruto had often felt her up, but Tenten had said she just wasn't ready, but they could make love on her seventeenth birthday, which was the ninth of March, next year.

As Naruto trained his bloodline and Gentle fist, changing the style into a new Taijutsu he called Pressure Fist, a pair of mysterious figures arrived at the gates of Konoha, rousing Izumo and Kotetsu, the 'Eternal Chuunin', from their dozing. "Toad Sage", the two said in unison, a particularly useless skill they'd spent hours practicing. They quickly stamped out two passes, and opened the Leaf Gate, ushering the two shrouded men inside.

"Well, sensei, we're finally here," the shorter cloaked figure said to the larger. "Are the girls really as beautiful as you say?" "Now, Hensuke, has your master ever led you astray?" Hensuke pondered for a second, and then nodded. "Yup, all the time, boss...in fact, you still owe me that sixty Ryo." Jiraiya winced at the memory, and then shook his head. "Enough of the pointless blathering! Let's get some... 'Research', done. I need to get the next issue of Makeout Paradise on the market as soon as possible."

The two mysterious shadows hurried down an alley, and disappeared. Elsewhere, Naruto woke with a feeling of foreboding. "I sense a strange chakra...strange and...Pervy..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The day of the Chuunin Exams.

Naruto spent the next five and a half months training his speed, until he could outstrip Neji in a flat race. The new Taijutsu that he'd perfected had evolved into three sub-styles;

The first, he named 'Ascension', and using his bloodline, his eyes turned a hot pink and glowed. He could then see the pleasure centres of the human body, and used the Gentle Fist to strike them precisely, charging his fingertips with chakra to inflict more pleasure.

The opposite side of the technique was dubbed 'Cataclysm', and inflicted horrific pain on the target. Naruto's eyes shone a sickly yellow when he activated this style, and could even kill with a few well-placed blows to the ribs and stomach.

The final and most deadly of the 'Unholy Trinity' was known as the 'Overload', and took on the aspects of both previous sub-styles. Naruto's left hand and eye glowed pink, and his right hand and eye turned yellow. The power behind these strikes could utterly burn out the pleasure and pain centres and leave his opponent a charred wreck, incapable of even breathing on their own anymore.

Naruto had sworn never to use the Overload Fist on someone unless his life was in danger. The other two styles, however, were free to use at will.

Naruto had asked Rock Lee for a little help with his Gentle Fist-like style, and Lee had willingly agreed, loudly proclaiming that "YOSH! The fires of YOUTH burn brightly in your heart, Naruto-san!" and after and intense three-hour-long spar, the two had become firm friends. Naruto had invited Lee over, and had slapped a piece of paper on his shoulder when he arrived. "What's this paper you have stuck to me, my youthful friend?" Lee asked, and nearly fainted when Naruto told him, "It's a seal that will allow you to use your chakra, Lee. Consider it my thanks for earlier."

Lee concentrated, and suddenly a blue light flared around his fists, and then brightened. "YOSH, NARUTO-SAN! I HAVE FINALLY BEGUN MY JOURNEY DOWN THE TRUE PATH OF THE NINJA!" Lee yelled with delight, before hugging Naruto and dashing off to show Gai-sensei.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Now, Naruto was preparing to take on the pride of the Hyuuga, Neji himself. The two met in the arena, and Gekkou Hayate raised his hand. The match begun, and the ninja proctor leapt aside as the two young shinobi charged at each other, chakra flaring and swirling as they tried to outmatch the other. Naruto put his hands together, flashed through some signs, and yelled, "**Shadow clone jutsu!"** Four shadow-clones popped into existence, and they all drew kunai before dashing straight at the bored-looking Hyuuga.

Neji blurred into motion, dispatching two of the clones in a single move. The other two clones pulled back, and then lunged again, flipping over Neji's head and landing behind him. The first clone slashed diagonally with the kunai, but Neji hopped over the blade and kicked the clone in the face, knocking it into the second clone and dispelling them both.

Landing on the sandy arena floor, Neji bowed slightly. "A good tactic, but I was destined to defeat you... no one can change their fate, my young opponent." Naruto simply grinned, before creating twenty more shadow-clones and sent the entire wave charging after the white-eyed teen. Neji leapt into the air, spinning like a top, and kicked three clones out of the fight. Two more swiftly followed, and they poofed away.

With a quarter of his clones gone, Naruto charged in himself, hanging back to keep out of Neji's range. Neji, on the other hand had Gentle Fist style-d another six, using his byakugan to destroy the grinning blonde pests. Finally growing bored with beating up clones, Neji sprinted straight at the original Naruto, striking him several times in quick succession, and the blonde sputtered up a string of blood. "NARUTO!" Anko yelled, staring at her boyfriend in shock. Beside her, Tenten and Hinata were close to tears. "N-Naruto," whimpered Hinata, and Tenten put her arms around the sniffling bluenette. As they watched, Naruto fell to his knees, and popped like a smoke bomb.

Neji started, blinking in surprise. "What?!" a kunai whistled towards his head and he ducked. "How did you do that?!" Naruto poked his tongue out. "Durable shadow clone jutsu! It reinforces them with a solid layer of chakra, dumbass." The infuriated Hyuuga lunged at his tormentor, who dodged the first strike, flipped over the low kick, twisted out of the path of the third, and slammed both palms into Neji's gut, launching him a few feet. "Twin palm-heel strike, Uzumaki Pressure Fist style!" Neji spat, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Byakugan!"And the veins around his eyes swelled, activating his Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto placed his hands, palms together, formed a hand sign that looked like his right index finger through a ring made of his left hand's thumb and forefinger, and shouted "Yorotamigan!" His eyes lit up hot pink, and his fingertips pulsed a pink chakra that confused Neji's eyes for a moment. Only a moment, but that was enough. Naruto shot forwards, striking pressure points on Neji's arms and shoulders with a style which, though different, was still distinctly a Gentle Fist style Taijutsu.

With every blow that hit, Neji felt overwhelming euphoria. '_Thi-this shouldn't feel go-od, but I...can't focus.' _"Naruto! What is this!?" Naruto sniggered, and replied, "Eight trigrams sixty-four palms, Ascension style!" his eyes changed colour, from hot-pink to rusty yellow. "Now, try this! Eight trigrams sixty-four palms, Cataclysm style!" he performed the same move again, but this time, where there had been a fuzzy feeling of warmth, now all that Neji felt was excruciating pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH, KAMI THIS HURTS!" he screamed, sinking to his knees. It felt like his soul had been torn out, fed into a mincer, and then doused in vinegar and acid before being fried.

Hayate Gekkou, the proctor, reappeared, checked Neji over, and then held up one hand. "The winner of the fight between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki, is NARUTO!" the crowd were stunned. But Anko, Hinata and Tenten were cheering, as was the third Hokage, Iruka-sensei, and the 'Ramen pair', Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku. Naruto helped Neji up, and hit a few more points, freeing him from the constant torture.

Neji bowed, and said, "I have lost. I will honour our bargain. Hinata-sama is your woman, and I am your humble servant." Naruto shook his head. "No, you are not my 'humble' anything! You are my new friend, and you fought well, Hyuuga Neji. In fact, Hinata-chan started teaching me the Gentle Fist, and I shaped it to fit my 'pleasure-pain eye', my bloodline limit. Your Byakugan allows you to see my tenketsu, whereas my Yorotamigan allows me to see the pleasure and pain receptors of the human body, and activate them with the Gentle Fist."

From the stands, a pair of figures, the same ones from earlier, to be precise, watched the blonde with avid interest. "He fights like the Hyuuga, but is not a Hyuuga himself? Hmmm... I may have to meet this boy soon..." the white-haired man mused. "I'll draw him out, then you can talk, Jiraiya-sensei," said Hensuke. "Yes...you do that, young Kurokawa, and then we'll see what he really can do..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

L.T: whew, that was cool! I created the Pressure Fist when I imagined how badass Naruto would look using the Hyuuga style, and this popped into my head. His Taijutsu was originally one style, but when he used his bloodline, ti split into three sub-styles, two of which he used against Neji. 'Ascension' is the pleasure variant, and 'Cataclysm' is the one that deals pain. The third one will be seen in the next chapter..MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto's Ninja Harem!

L.T: well, I've not yet received any entrants for my fanart competish, so get your butts in gear and use the talent I know that all of you have to get me some pictures in, and do it fast! If you don't I'll write a Might Gai\Kakashi yaoi fic, and make it graphic! Anyway, on with the story!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_From the stands, a pair of figures, the same ones from earlier, to be precise, watched the blonde with avid interest. "He fights like the Hyuuga, but is not a Hyuuga himself? Hmmm... I may have to meet this boy soon..." the white-haired man mused. "I'll draw him out, then you can talk, Jiraiya-sensei," said Hensuke. "Yes...you do that, young Kurokawa, and then we'll see what he really can do..."_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

As the dust cleared and the Third Hokage stood, there was not a sound to be heard. He cleared his throat, and then made a few handsigns: ox, tiger, rat, and snake. His voice, magnified by the jutsu, echoed around the arena. "That was an impressive battle, young Genin! I must say that you both possess the Will of Fire in spades! But, due to unexpected circumstances, there can only be one outcome of this match… The new Chuunin of the leaf village, NARUTO UZUMAKI, AND NEJI HYUUGA! Neji, you earned your Chuunin rank for knowing when to surrender, a trait that more people could learn to develop, and for understanding when you are hopelessly outmatched.

I already knew Naruto was much stronger than many here give him credit for. And Naruto, you earned your Chuunin rank by winning the match, yet causing no permanent damage, and proved to all your fighting spirit. You not only won the match, but bore no grudge, instead extending the hand of friendship. Congratulations, Chuunin!" Sarutobi clapped, and the sound rang, before Iruka, Anko, Hinata, Lee, Gai, Ayame, Teuchi, and Tenten burst into applause, whooping, cheering, and generally carrying on.

The rest of the audience sat there shocked, but Naruto grabbed Neji's wrist and raised their clasped hands together, saluting their friends and family, and Neji smiled for the first time in years, a slow, genuine, happy smile, before shouting, "we did it, Naruto! We both made Chuunin!" and hugging the blonde affectionately. Naruto slapped his new friend on the back, and then the two high-fived, before bursting into howls of laughter. As the two came back onto the stands, they were mobbed by Naruto's girlfriends and supporters, and Hinata hugged the pair, sobbing happily.

Tenten and Anko planted kisses on Naruto's cheeks, and Iruka hugged his former student with pride. Neji received many hugs and slaps on the back from Gai and Lee, who had cheered for both youngsters, and made sure that they hadn't shouted 'YOUTH!' all the damn time. Teuchi and Ayame invited the whole party back to the Ichiraku ramen stand for ramen, o the house. Naruto crouched down and covered his face with his hands. When he looked up, tears shone on his cheeks, and he whispered, "this is… the best day…of my life!"

Everyone crowded around the crying boy, and he ended up in an enormous group hug, and he started to smile through his tears, before flinging his arms around his girls and leading the charge to the noodle bar. Sarutobi watched all this from a distance, before announcing, "THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE HELD TOMORROW AND TEN O'CLOCK, AND WILL FEATURE SASUKE UCHIHA AND GAARA OF THE SAND!"

As the night fell, Naruto lay in bed with his four lovely girls, Tenten and Kurama on his left, and Hinata and Anko on his right. His new Chuunin jacket hung on the back of his door, and he was full of delicious ramen. He'd managed to make an appointment with the Hokage for eight in the morning, and slowly, his eyes closed…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto arrived at Sarutobi's office just before the agreed time, and saw him hard at work, filling in paperwork. The Hokage smiled when he saw Naruto, and asked, "What can I do for you, then, Naruto?" Naruto said, I will tell you how to vanquish your nemesis, and in exchange, I want you to give me some extra Ryo once a month. I need one thousand Ryo each for every one of my girls, adding one thousand Ryo for each girl I add to my harem. In return, you will finally defeat your worst nightmare…"

The Third gulped, and, in a trembling voice, whispered, "You mean…?" "Yes. I will tell you how to beat the stacks of paperwork you have to do," Naruto confirmed. In second, the third had filled in a form for a standing order, to pay the bearer of this card the agreed sum of five thousand Ryo a month, increasing by one with every new girl. Naruto smiled, and said two words. "Shadow Clones," before jumping out of the window. Sarutobi blinked, and then slammed his palm into his forehead, cursing himself for not thinking of that sooner.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

THE CHUUNIN ARENA

SASUKE'S MATCH AGAINST GAARA

Naruto and the girls sat at the edge of the stands, looking right into the arena. This time, Kurama came with them, under a henge so her ears and tails wouldn't cause a ruckus, and Naruto shuddered, remembering what had happened to lee in his trial fight against the formidable Sand Demon Ninja, Gaara.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara stood calmly in the centre of the arena, his sand-filled gourd on his skinny back. As time wore on, the onlookers began to shift restlessly, waiting for something to happen. Just as Hayate Gekkou was preparing to announce the Uchiha's failure to show, and thus his forfeiture, a strong wind swirled up, and Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke stood there, a few feet from the Suna-nin. The two stood there, staring at each other for a full five minutes, sizing each other up. Gekkou looked to the V.I.P stands, where the Kazekage and Hokage sat watching. He brought his hand down in a chopping motion, yelled "BEGIN!" and leapt backwards to safety.

The two stayed perfectly still, until sand vomited from Gaara's gourd. (A/N Heehee...Gaara's Gourd, heehee...) Sasuke jumped away from the psychotic racoon-eyed ninja, who groaned and clamped a hand to his head, moaning, "Uuuhhh. P-please...don't get so mad at me..._Motherrr..._I'm sorry, earlier...I know, I made you taste such awful blood...but this time, I'm sure it'll taste so _very __**good**_... "

The sand floating in the air over the crazed redhead suddenly dropped to the ground, and Gaara raised his face to stare at Sasuke, and his eyes were terrible to look upon. "Come on," he growled, and Sasuke watched as the fallen sand gathered itself in a loose pile a foot or two in from of the madman he was fighting.

Sasuke muttered, "Here goes," and flipped up his shuriken holster, drawing and hurling two in a single fluid move. Gaara didn't even twitch. Instead, the sand fountained upwards and became a sand-clone who caught the shuriken, then sprayed a wave of sand at the onrushing Sasuke, who leapt upwards to dodge it. The sand clone hurled the shuriken at Sasuke, who threw two more, deflecting them in mid-air. Sasuke flipped over and kicked the clone's arms off, but the clone maintained its shape. He then backfisted it in the throat. The sand clone's eyes widened, and the sand that made up its entire form slithered around Sasuke's forearm, and the clone grinned maniacally.

Sasuke tugged, but couldn't break free, so he slammed a palm heel strike into its head, shattering the clone back into sand. As he charged at Gaara, the sand piled into a wall, but Sasuke grinned, and the body-flickered behind Gaara, catching him off guard with a fist to the cheek, sending the crimson sand-nin spiralling into a heap on the floor, several metres away. Gaara sat up, a crack in his cheek's skin, but Sasuke knew that it was- "so that's your sand armour, huh?" In a manner reminiscent of Gaara, he flipped his fingers, beckoning, and taunted, "come on!"

Gaara just sat in a pile of sand, glaring at the hated Uchiha. Sasuke shouted, "If you won't do it, then I WILL!" he ran full-tilt for Gaara, who kicked up a ramp of sand, but Sasuke flash stepped past it. Gaara made another, but Sasuke dodged inside it, heading straight at his enemy, spin-kicking him in the gut and launching him again. "What's the matter, Gaara? Is that all you've got?" he sniped, and Gaara slowly rose.

Sasuke dashed straight at Gaara as he stood, and Gaara raised a ring of sand to halt a frontal assault. Sasuke just ran in circles around the sandman, blurring with the speed of his passage. As Gaara tried to follow him, Sasuke flipped over the sand barrier and kicked him in the side, then grabbed Gaara's gourd straps and pulled him straight into a knee-to-the-stomach attack.

Now, both Gaara and Sasuke were breathing heavily, Gaara, because he was the one getting battered, and Sasuke because he was behaving like an emo version of Lee. Gaara placed his hands in the horse sign, and his sand formed an orb around him, obscuring him from sight except for a small, star-like gap.

Sasuke ran straight for the sand ball, and threw a punch that would have connected, but for a dozen spears of sand that thrust from the ball, nearly skewering him like a duck kebab. A trickle of blood ran from Sasuke's knuckles as the sharp sand cut at him, and he vaulted backwards and the spears retracted. Another trickle of blood dribbled from his leg, and his sharingan was eating into his chakra reserves with alarming speed.

As Sasuke watched, a vortex of sand formed in the air above the sand mochi (A/N I mean, come on! Gaara's sand ball looks like a mochi dumpling!), and slowly formed an eye in the air. Sasuke used the back of his right fist to wipe the blood from his cheek, and flared into motion, throwing a trio of kunai which bounced off, flash-stepping above and lashing out and hitting the sand ball, all the while dodging the sand spears and listening to Gaara's foreign babbling.

The spears chased Sasuke around the arena, and forced him to flip and twirl like a manic-depressive ballerina until he backed off. Glaring at the sandy blob, Sasuke unclipped one of the bands around his left forearm.

He backflipped several times, skating straight up the arena wall and crouching there with the tree-walking technique, quickly forming a short string of hand signs, placing his palm parallel to the wall. Corposant started flickering and surging around his palm, and he poured more chakra into his hand, increasing the power of the attack he was forming, and the amount of electricity along with it.

Sasuke swung his lightning-filled left hand back, carving a path in the wall's surface, and hurtled down the wall, accompanied by the sound of hundreds of chirping avian things.

As he plummeted, he left a trail marking his path in the wall, and kept running when he hit the bottom, heading straight for Gaara's sand ball. Dodging the spikes, he slammed his left palm into the surface of the orb, yelling, "CHIDORI! ONE THOUSAND BIRDS!"

Naruto bolted upright, staring in shock and a little fear at Sasuke's jutsu, knowing that it was of an almost unmatched power. An A-rank assassination jutsu, it was only to be used in the direst of circumstances. _'What...what the hell is Kakashi-sensei __**thinking**__, teaching something like that to that duck-butt-haired emo?!'_

He was jolted from his distraction when an ear-splitting howl burst from the ball of sand. _**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! BLLOOOOOOOOOODDD! IT'S MY BLOOOOOOOD!"**_

Sasuke struggled, but his arm was stuck in the sand ball. He ramped up the jutsu again, and the unearthly howl boomed forth again, if possible, louder than before. He wrenched himself free, followed by an arm of sand, limned with blue veins. The arm flailed about, then drew back into the sand ball, leaving a perfect circle in the side of it. An eerie, echoing growl that sounded like nothing human emanated from the hole. _"Hrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh..."_

Cracks formed on the surface of Gaara's sand prison, and it started to disintegrate, revealing Gaara, panting and clutching a bloody shoulder. His eyes were wild and bloodshot, with that thousand-yard stare common in shinobi war veterans. Meanwhile, on the stands, people started to fall asleep, even the genin and a few chuunin. Naruto's eyes felt heavy, and he started to droop in his seat, but Kurama, who was unaffected, jabbed a finger into his side and gave him a small shock with her chakra, before doing it to the other girls, rousing them from sleep. As they woke, ninja from the village hidden in the sound leapt the walls, preparing to strike...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

L.T: WHEW! Longest...chapter...ever written! This is dedicated to all of you who reviewed me positively! You gave me the encouragement I needed to get back on my feet and keep writing. I was very depressed this week, but I'm feeling better now that you've shown me how much you care. I lost my phone today, but it'll be back from the repair shop sooner or later, so I won't be able to reply to messages so easily, but I'll try, cos I love you guys! Kasumi, OUT!


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto's Ninja Harem!

L.T: hi guys! It's me again! I'm gonna be on holiday in Corfu from the 30th till the 13th, but I'll keep writing down my ideas so I can get straight to work as soon as I can! Soorry, but there will not be any chapters for a while, but until then, I'll try and get out another two. Enjoy the show!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Meanwhile, on the stands, people started to fall asleep, even the genin and a few chuunin. Naruto's eyes felt heavy, and he started to droop in his seat, but Kurama, who was unaffected, jabbed a finger into his side and gave him a small shock with her chakra, before doing it to the other girls, rousing them from sleep. As they woke, ninja from the village hidden in the sound leapt the walls, preparing to strike..._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Naruto and his girls could only stare in shock at the phalanx of enemy ninja descending on Konoha. "Look at them all," whispered Hinata, and Tenten patted her on the shoulder. "It's alright, Hina-chan, we have our swords, and we have Naruto," She said, pulling the Shiro-hime (the broadsword Naruto gave her when they started making out in her shop, remember?) and flourishing it.

Hinata nodded, and Anko pulled her wave-edge katana Kuro-hime from its saya. Hinata drew the Aka-hime, and Kurama pulled out a double headed naginata, the Ao-hime. The four of then dropped into a stance that surrounded Naruto on all sides, and they chorused, "Four-sided blade princess guard!" Naruto smiled, and then leapt straight up, clinging to the wall with his chakra. "Right, now let's open up a six-pack of whup-ass on theses dickholes!"

The five-man battleforce started heading for the exit, to see if they could help, but a scream came from the other direction. "OH, HELP ME, PLEASE! SOMOEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP ME!" the group turned to see Sakura cradling an unconscious Ino, with Choji and Shino trying to hold off a dozen chuunin-level sound-nin.

Naruto sighed, and turned back. "Girls, I don't like Sakura at all, but we can't leave her to die. Let's go." As they took in his words, he flash-stepped up to the ninja about to skewer Ino and Sakura with a two-pronged spear, and decapitated him with a blade he pulled from a seal on his belt. His sword shimmered with white flames, and drops of molten light spilled from the edge.

The tsuba had the kanji for 'honour and strength' engraved on it. "Wildfire Cutter, Redux!" he said, and the blade flickered out of existence. Ino shuddered, and opened her eyes. "N-Naruto? Did you save us?" she asked and Naruto nodded, for once not sporting his shit-eating grin, looking mature, and stronger than anyone gave him credit for.

While Naruto was busy playing the hero, Hinata lashed out, cutting through the guard of one of the Oto-nin, dropping him in a heap as she ran him through. Anko whooped like a siren as she slashed down another three in single stroke, and Tenten was counting out the times she'd blocked a strike that would have killed her, toying with her fourth opponent. Slicing through another of his kunai, she stabbed towards hi head but instead dropped the tip and took him in the stomach.

The other four were surrounding the motionless Kurama, waiting for her to stop spinning her bladed staff. They were unpleasantly surprised when their heads fell off. Kurama stopped whirling her naginata around, and poofed out of sight. "shadow-clones, rule!" the real Kurama said, giggling as she wiped the edge of her blades clean of blood. The girls surrounded Hinata as she shook, unable to believe she'd taken someone's life, even the life of someone trying to hurt her. After a few minutes of murmuring soft words, Shino stepped forward. "My thanks, Naruto," he buzzed. "We were at our limits. Another minute or to, and we would have been slain, and the girl either raped, or tortured."

Naruto smiled briefly, then reactivated his sword, and spun, cutting another ninja in half. The unlucky sound ninja had been trying to sneak up on Naruto to assassinate him, but had kicked a stone and revealed himself. Naruto powered down his light-katana and ordered, "Form up, Shino and Choji! We need your help! My team and I will head to the Hokage and do what we can to assist him. I want you to try and rescue as many civilians as you can. Here, take a few shadow clones with you, they'll take orders from you, and they can fight as well as I can."

Naruto performed the jutsu, and eight clones stood before him. They saluted, and then followed after Shino, who spilt the force in two, four with him, and four with Choji. Ino and Sakura headed for the shinobi shelters in the lower town. They both knew they wouldn't be anything other than a liability.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"OROCHIMARU!" bellowed the Third Hokage, glaring at the 'Kazekage' through aged eyes. "Why are you doing this?! Where is the real Kazekage?! Speak!" Orochimaru grinned, his long tongue sliming between his pale, slug-like lips.

"My, my. How long it has been since we came face-to-face like this, isn't it, 'Sensei'? How have you been? Old? Me, I'm getting younger by the day." Saying this, Orochimaru reached up and pulled at the face he wore, the likeness of the Kazekage of Suna. As he tugged, the skin tore away, and the original Orochimaru peeled out of it, like a bug from a cocoon. He continued, "As for the Kazekage, he's dead. I ambushed him just on the border of the Land of Fire, killed him, and took his skin for my own. For all intents and purposes, I _am_ the Kazekage."

Sarutobi's eyes widened upon hearing of his old friends death, and he shook with rage he hadn't felt in decades. "… Orochimaru…I should have killed you myself, but I entrusted Jiraiya with doing so… evidently, he could not strike down the beast he once called 'FRIEND'!" Sarutobi shrugged off his robes, and stood in tight-fitting ninja battlewear, and formed a few handsigns. He bit his thumb, and blood welled. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" an ancient monkey snapped into existence beside him, and growled at the snake sannin opposite. "Well, old friend," the monkey intoned, "it looks as though our final battle together approaches." Sarutobi nodded solemnly.

"You're right, Enma. I have need of your strength one last time." "And glad I am to give it, my old ally," Enma smiled in a parody of happiness. They both knew that today, one or the other, would die.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's location, and immediately noticed four ANBU creating a barrier around it. Other ANBU operatives were already clustered around the blue forcefield, but none was trying to break in. Naruto landed next to the ANBU leader, followed by his women, and asked "What's the sitch?" The ANBU replied, Naruto?! It seems the Hokage is inside this barrier, but none of our jutsu can break through. Furthermore, anyone who touched it…disintegrates." Naruto reached out with the handle of his sword, and activated it.

The blade slid into being, but when it came into contact with the shield, a horrible screeching sound, like fingernails down a giant's chalkboard, ripped through the air. Naruto shrugged, and dispelled the blade. "Of course, that would be too easy," he muttered. "Right, let's try something a little more…extreme."

He turned to Anko, Kurama, Hinata and Tenten. "Right, girls, I need your help with this. I'm going to make a Rasengan, and I need you to place as much chakra as you can spare into it. Please?" the quartet nodded instantly, and placed their hands on Naruto shoulders and hips. Naruto started pouring all the chakra he had into the construction of a Rasengan, and soon the familiar orb grew from nothing. This time, it wasn't blue, but it swirled with yellow, pink, red and green. He started pulling the Rasengan into a spike, and then it started spinning like a giant drill-bit. Naruto slammed the point of his new Rasengan against the barrier, shouting, "GIANT RASENGAN: HEAVEN-PIECING DRILL!" And, unbelievably, the Rasen-drill began boring a hole in the side of the blue cube.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Inside the barrier, Sarutobi was being hard pressed to stay alive. Enma had engaged the First Hokage's reincarnated body, while Sarutobi had combatted the Second's. Orochimaru had used the 'Summoning: Impure world Reincarnation' to bring back both the First and Second Hokage's and sent them into battle in his stead. Enma was evenly matched, but Sarutobi was having a little trouble. He'd managed to tear off the Second's arm, but it had just reformed. Just as he was about to try again, Sarutobi was distracted by a glowing drill-like point slicing through the wall and into the skull of the First Hokage's body.

The First muttered, "thank you…" as he was permanently destroyed, but Enma was already on the move. "Orochimaru had taken advantage of Sarutobi's distraction and had unsheathed the Kusanagi Sword, ramming it into Sarutobi's back. Enma grabbed its hilt, and dug his heels in, preventing the moving sword from cutting any deeper. Sarutobi grabbed Orochimaru's shoulders and began babbling out a jutsu at high speed. "snake-boar-ram-rabbit-dog-rat-bird-horse-snake." And then he clapped his hands, before placing them back on Orochimaru's shoulders. Orochimaru struggled. "NO!" not the Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" he wailed. "Yes, Orochimaru," the Third Hokage of Konohagakure intoned like a death-knell. "This seal will put an end to your schemes, once and for all!" as Orochimaru's arms began to smoke and bleed, Sarutobi Hiruzen collapsed, his souls taken as payment by the seal.

Naruto burst through the last layer of the barrier, and saw the Third falling. "OH, KAMI, NONONONONONONONONONO!" HE THREW HIMSELF FORWARDS AND CAUGHT THE OLD MAN JUST BEFORE HE HIT THE GROUND. "Na-Naruto…" the Third whispered, spitting drops of blood, "You…must run…to my tower…cough cough and spill a drop… of your…bloodcough, splutter on my desk… it will show you what...To...Do…" the Third's head lolled limply to the side, and Enma bowed in sorrow, muttering. "Though we did not always, agree, he was the first summoner to wield me, not use me. The world will be all the poorer for his death." The old monkey king vanished, and Orochimaru tried to raise his mutilated arms.

He couldn't, and in his rage and pain, spat, "Damn that old fool! Once I regain the use of my arms, I'm going to find his soul, and feed it to a snake!" Naruto gently laid Sarutobi's head down, and stood, his eyes, glowing. Instead of the 'Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms: Ascension' or 'Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms: Cataclysm' styles, his left eye and hand glowed hot pink, and his right, a rusty yellow. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DARE DISRESPECT THE GREATEST MAN IN THE WORLD?! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" Naruto bellowed in a thunderous voice that shook the roof.

As his girlfriends poked their heads around the hole in the barrier, they gasped in shock at what Naruto had become. "EIGH T TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS ULTIMATE SHINOBI STYLE: OVERLOAD!" Naruto blazed into action, striking faster than even Hinata's Byakugan could follow. Orochimaru was struck thousands of times in the space of a few seconds, and he screamed like a wounded beast. Naruto skidded to a halt, and then started forming another Rasengan.

This one glowed in yellow, and looked solid. When he'd finished, it resembled a demon wind shuriken, but glowing. "PAIN RELEASE: RASENSHURIKEN!" He roared, and flung it at the dismayed snake sannin, and Anko cheered as her former teacher was sky-rocketed away. (Think of Team Rocket's blasting off again!)

As the snaky bastard's screams faded, and the remaining sound-nin were cut down, Naruto's eyes turned cornflower blue again. His hands stopped glowing, and he sank to his knees next to the body of his mentor and friend, and sobbed brokenly. Anko, Hinata, Tenten, and Kurama crept up to him and gently rubbed his arms and back as he cried. The four of them were also weeping, for the loos of a great man. Naruto stayed with Sarutobi's corpse, lamenting the fact that he'd been too late to save him…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto's Ninja Harem!

L.T: wow! Over SIXTY REVIEWS! Right, you deserve another chapter! One more slice of awesomeness, coming right up! Enjoy! ITADAKIMASU!

_Anko, Hinata, Tenten, and Kurama crept up to him and gently rubbed his arms and back as he cried. The four of them were also weeping, for the loss of a great man. Naruto stayed with Sarutobi's corpse, lamenting the fact that he'd been too late to save him…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

ONE WEEK AFTER SARUTOBI'S DEATH; THE FUNERAL SERVICE

It was a week after Orochimaru's failed assault on the Leaf, and the defeat of his 'Sound Four', who'd legged it as soon as their leader had fallen.

Naruto had been all for giving chase and extracting his bloody revenge upon them, but Kakashi-sensei, in his infinite wisdom (and lateness), had refused to let him go missing-nin. Now, all the shinobi in the Village Hidden in the Leaves were gathered atop the Hokage's office roof, to pay their respects to their fallen comrades, and honour their memories.

Naruto stood with Hinata, Tenten, Anko, Kurama, Neji, and the rest of the Rookie Nine, heads bowed. Kakashi stood, sighed heavily, and spoke.

"We defeated our enemies today, but at a heavy price. We are now without a Hokage. But, this is also a time for deep thought. We have held back the destructive plans of Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, and wiped out most of his forces. The Hokage fought Orochimaru, because he believed in us, and his belief made him strong. He believed that the whole village was part of his family, and he gave his life to protect and preserve us.

We must not give in to despair, but keep striving to become better, for him, and for all those who gave their lives in the battle for the Leaf… This is what he would want for his precious people." The assembled ninja bowed their heads, and many were wiping away tears. Neji had removed his head band and hair-cover, and was unashamedly sobbing, Hinata was clinging to Naruto as they both cried, and Anko was huddled down, comforting Tenten, both of whom had tears flowing down their cheeks. Kurama, who had actually spent a bit of time with the Hokage, when Kushina had been her host, was also weeping softly.

As the funeral concluded, the villagers drifted away in small group and singly, to reflect on their grief, and pay their respects privately. Naruto gently separated from Hinata, and stood next to Neji. Neji looked sidelong at him, and said, "I…I just can't believe it. The Hokage, dead. We are now weaker than we have ever been, and spiritually poorer, too. Sarutobi-sama was the best man in this village, and he knew it. But, he was a humble man, brave; proud to be a ninja of the Leaf Village…I just don't know what we'll do without him…" He saw that Naruto was fidgeting, and was about to look away, until he noticed Naruto's chakra flaring slightly.

Before he could move, Naruto finished his hand-signs and pressed the tip of his index finger to Neji's forehead, directly in the centre of the Caged Bird Seal, applying a scrap of paper with a sealing circle on it to the mark. "SINGLE-USE SEAL! CAGED BIRD'S DESTRUCTION!" Naruto yelled, and the seal disintegrated, peeling away in shards. Neji stood there, stunned.

"What…what did you do, Naruto?!" Neji whispered. Naruto gave him a sad smile. "Neji, you're free… I spoke to Hiashi-sama, and explained the bet we had, and he agreed to let you join my clan, the Namikaze. You are no longer bound by the Caged Bird. Instead, you are now a Main House member, and my brother in name, if not in blood. Welcome to the family, Neji." Neji could only blink, before falling to one knee. "You have given me the greatest gift ANYONE could ever give, my freedom." Bowing, he stood, and grasped Naruto by the shoulders, before pulling him in for a hug. "If you ever need anything, just ask."

Naruto patted Neji on the back, and said, "Well, The Hokage told me that he'd left something for me in his desk. Let's go see what it is, shall we?" Neji nodded, and placed his hitai-ate back on his brow, but discarding the head-cloth. He had no need for it now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Naruto opened the door, and walked straight to the desk, Neji in tow. He looked furtively around, and then pulled out a kunai, slicing the ball of his thumb open. A thin stream of ruby red blood dripped on the desk, and a seal shimmered for a second, before raising the top of the desk in a smooth, automated motion.

Inside the desk, there lay a bundle of cloth that Neji recognized immediately. "That's the Fourth Hokage's cloak!" Naruto picked it up, and put it on, turning to Neji, and posing. "How do I look in my father's cloak?" Neji's jaw dropped. "YOUR FATHER?! YOU MENA THE FOURTH IS YOUR DAD?!" Naruto smiled and nodded. "Didn't you know his surname was Namikaze, until he married my mom?" Neji shook his head in wonder. _'Just who ARE you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?' _He thought, then reached in and pulled out a pair of scrolls.

"Hey, Naruto, this scroll is a CRA scroll." Naruto looked over. "CRA? You mean that shinobi group from Eire No Sato?" Neji shook his head in amusement. "No, Naruto, _CRA,_ not _IRA._ This scroll is the Clan Restoration Act, and it allows you to take multiple wives. You've been given a triple-clan restoration dispensation; you are hereby tasked with the revival of three clans, the Uzumaki, the Namikaze, and the Senju." Neji put the CRA scroll down, and handed the other to his friend. Naruto opened it, and gasped. "WOW!" Neji peered over his shoulder, and his eyes bulged. "THIS IS THE HIRAISHIN!" they chorused. As they finished shouting, a voice called, "who's there?! You're trespassing in the Hokage's Office!" "Oh shit!" Naruto slid the desk top down, and grabbed the stuff he'd removed, sealing them in a scroll, and jumping out the back window, followed by Neji. A moment later, the door opened, and Asuma looked through, saw no one, and shrugged. "Must've been my imagination," he mused, shutting the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

NAMIKAZE COMPOUND

Naruto unsealed the cloak and scrolls, laying them out in the library, before picking up the Hiraishin scroll. "Another of my father's secret jutsu!" he licked his lips at the thought of his dad's awesome techniques, before unfurling the parchment. A single piece of paper fell from the scroll, and Naruto caught it, lifting it to his eyes.

_Dear son_, the note read,

_If you're reading this, then that means I'm dead, and that kinda sucks._

_I'm sorry I never got to spend time with you, but I didn't really get the chance. I mean, giant angry fox spirit, people dying, the Leaf Village on the verge of destruction… makes quite hard to do any father-son bonding. Unless you like that sort of thing. If so, cool._

_Anyway, this scroll contains my signature technique, the 'Hiraishin', or 'Flying Thunder God'. It's pretty awesome. ^_^_

_So, I hope you've made good, but I wouldn't be too surprised if the civilians are being a bunch of dicks. I mean, you DO have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside you. Have you two met? She's pretty cute huh? Of course, I already have the most beautiful wife in the world. Ok, you can put the frying pan down now, dear! Before I run out of paper, two things first, channel a little chakra into the scroll, and you'll get everything you need to perform the Hiraishin on your own, with a little practice. First time I did it, I went headfirst into a tree. The bruises didn't heal for a week! Now, you mom has a few things to say, so, over to you, Kushina-chan!_

_Your loving (and totally badass) father, _

_Minato Namikaze *_^_

On the other side of the paper, another note was written.

_Dear Naru-kun,_

_How are you doing, sweetie? I'm your mom, Kushina Uzumaki, and you were my and Minato's first child. I was so happy to hold my little boy, even for a few moments, but this letter is the last thing I have the strength to do. I'm dictating this to Minato, so you will at least have a chance to read what I wanted to say. Have you found a girlfriend yet? If you have, I'm glad. Minato was always a girly kid, but he somehow won my heart. His dream was always to be Hokage, and, it'll be yours too, if you take after him, teehee! You got my eyes, and Minato's hair, so, if ever you feel lonely, think of us. We may be gone in body, but we're both a part of you! You are your own person, Naru-kun, and I know you'll make us both so proud! It saddens me that we'll never meet, but someday, when your life is over, (though definitely not for many, MANY years) we'll meet in the spirit world, and you'll be even more handsome than your father. All my love,_

_Kushina Uzumaki, of Ushiogakure Village._

_P.S._

_I wasn't born in Konoha, but in another village, in the Land of Waves. You'll find a map to it inside the scroll. Please, go there, find the Guardian Stones, share a kiss with the ones you love, and the path will open to you._

Naruto started sniffing, and Neji laid a gentle hand on his friends' shoulder, standing by him in his grief, and joy in finding this priceless insight into his parent's lives.

"It's ok, Naruto… It's ok…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

ELSEWHERE IN KONOHA

"AND STAY OUT!" an irate woman yelled at the white haired perv, kicking him bodily from her store. "Well, that didn't go as planned," Jiraiya muttered, dusting himself off. "I wonder if Hensuke's doing any better?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

ELSEWHERE (AGAIN)

"ACHOO!" an afro-haired boy sneezed, drawing shrieks and screams from the other side of the wooden fence he was crouching by.

"PERVERT! LECHER! BAKA HENTAI!"

Hensuke (well, DUH!) scrambled to his feet and ran for his life, making the sign of the hare (thumb and fore finger tips touching, little finger folded down; looks kind like a rabbit?), shouted, "RUN LIKE A BITCH NO JUTSU!" and hared off down the street, heading for the main plaza, pursued by a bunch of angry, towel-wearing women brandishing kunai and threatening to castrate him.

As Hensuke rounded the corner, he crashed into a blonde teen coming the other way, knocking him flat and tripping over the blonde's friend, a white-eyed kid with long brown hair. "OI, what was THAT for?!" Naruto grumbled, and the afro ninja who'd careened into him said, "Look, I'd love to talk, but I'm a little preoccupied with running for my life right now. Can it wait?"

Naruto helped him up, shoved him into a barrel in the corner of the street, and created a single shadow clone. The clone henge'd into the kid, and took off at a flat sprint, followed by a crowd of at least thirty extremely pissed-off women of various ages, in various states of undress.

As the army of females receded into the distance, Neji and Naruto helped the kid out of the barrel, and he bowed. "My thanks." Turning away for a second, he proclaimed, "It was SO totally worth it, Master Jiraiya!" turning back, he introduced himself, and received the names of Naruto and Neji in return. "Now, where have I heard that name before?" Hensuke mused, tapping his bottom lip with his pointer finger."  
"AH! Master Jiraiya asked me to find you! Come quickly!" Hensuke began tugging Naruto along by the elbow, and Neji hot-footed it after them. "IS YOUR MASTER AS BIG A PERVERT AS YOU?!" Naruto yelled at his black-afro'd 'companion'. "NO! HE'S BA BIGGER PERVERT THAN ME, BUT I'M STILL IN TRAINING!" Hensuke replied. "HE CALLS HIMSELF THE 'GOD OF PERVERTS'!"

Naruto grinned. "I'm gonna call him Ero-Sennin!"

Neji face-palmed. Thais was not going to end well. He just KNEW it…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto's Ninja Harem!

L.T: I've been running an art contest, and I FINALLY got an entrant! If you wanna enter, send your best picture of Naruto cuddling with one of his girlfriends to 'stefan1agnew ', and hope for the best! Anywho, the deadline for entering is the 28th of July, so get it in before then, if you wanna have a chance of winning the prize: if you win, you get to be in the story! If you win, I'll mention you at the beginning of the chapter I write soonest after I come back from holiday, and then I'll PM you to find out how you want me to describe you, what name you'll use, and what jutsus you want, also which character you want to romance, or ridicule. GOOD LUCK, TO ALL ENTRANTS!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_IS YOUR MASTER AS BIG A PERVERT AS YOU?!" Naruto yelled at his black-afro'd 'companion'. "NO! HE'S A BIGGER PERVERT THAN ME, BUT I'M STILL IN TRAINING!" Hensuke replied. "HE CALLS HIMSELF THE 'GOD OF PERVERTS'!" _

_Naruto grinned. "I'm gonna call him Ero-Sennin!"_

_Neji face-palmed. This was not going to end well. He just KNEW it…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"MASTER JIRAIYA, WE'RE HERE!" Hensuke sang, skidding to a stop outside a hotel. A cranky-looking old man stuck his head out of a window on the first floor and hissed, "Quiet, you baka! And bring him up here!" "OK, Master!" Hensuke quipped, and began walking up the wall, lugging the protesting Naruto with him. As they climbed through the window, the mob of angry women from earlier came running past, still chasing the clone. The clone looked absolutely traumatised, and kept sprinting, screaming, "Hellllppppppp meeeeeeeeeeeee!" until it was out of sight.

Naruto just shrugged, and then tripped over Hensuke, who was bowing to his master, and then Neji vaulted in and hit Jiraiya straight in the balls with an Eight trigrams Palm Heel Strike, doubling the poor sod over and leaving him rolling on the floor, whimpering in a voice as high-pitched as Akamaru's.

"Why...did...you...do...that?!" he whined, and Neji just glared at him, Byakugan blazing. "You kidnapped Naruto, without realising he had a Hyuuga with him. I am Neji, of the Hyuuga Main House, and I am sworn to protect Naruto and his girlfriends with my life-" Neji mentally slapped himself. _'WHY?! WHY DID I TELL THIS PERV THAT NARUTO HAD MULTIPLE GIRLFRIENDS?!'_ He berated his own clumsiness. The second girls were mentioned, Jiraiya sprang up and began pumping Naruto for information.

"How many girls do you have? Where do you live? Are any of them younger than you? Do you have sex with them? How well can they hold their liquor? Do any of them have big boobs? When do you leave them unattended? How many times have you had sex with them? What size are their boobs? Do you like boobs? Whose boobs are the best? Do you make them call you 'master'? How about you send me one of them for my 'research'?"" Jiraiya would have continued probing into Naruto's private life, but the blonde formed a Rasengan in his hand and balanced it on the tip of his index finger, spinning it like a basketball.

Naruto formed a Rasengan in his palm and hefted it. "'How about' you quit pestering me about my personal life, and EAT THIS?!" he roared, hurling the chakra ball at the pervy sage. Jiraiya caught it, but just as he was preparing to throw it back, it blew up in his hands and punched him out through a wall, head first.

"M-MASTER!" Hensuke wailed, rushing to the hole and peering through. He froze, as a large dose of Killing Intent struck him. Shivering, he heard Neji slither up behind him and hiss, "you mean, you only wanted to capture Naruto so your perverted boss could grill him about his sex-life?! One of the girls Naruto is dating happens to be my cousin, and if I find out from any of his girls that you've been bothering her, or them, what I'm going to do to you now will seem like heaven. EIGHT TRIGRAMS MOUNTAIN CRUSHER!" before Hensuke could twitch, Neji hit him hard, several times in a split second, and then slammed both palms into the small of Hensuke's back, shooting him straight through the hole Jiraiya left by, into the sky. A faint shout could be heard from the distance. "Team Jiraiya's blasting off again!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX0XO

THE KONOHA ARCHIVES; SHINOBI MEETING

"What?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Naruto yelled. "You can't seriously want me to go looking for some 'legendary ninja' chick with the pervy sage!" Iruka breathed deeply, and then used his Big Head Jutsu. "NARUTO! YOU'LL DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD! YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK FOR TSUNADE, AND YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT NOW!" Naruto sulked, but agreed, if he could bring a couple people with him. "I don't trust that white-haired creepoid. Who knows what he'll get up to?" Iruka looked to Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi. They nodded. "Naruto, you can bring two people with you, but you'll have to choose later. We've run out of time now, and I need to oversee the Academy, Asuma, you're going to assign the other Genin work, and Kakashi, you're going to help with the rebuilding of the Gate of Branches."

Kurenai asked, "But what am I to do?" Iruka thought, and then smiled. "Kurenai, you'll be going with Naruto, as an observer. Judging by his performance in the Chuunin Exams, we may need to promote him to Jonin. You'll be going along to oversee how he works as a commander of this mission. Naruto, you have been given overall command, so show us what you've got!"

Naruto bowed, and then grabbed Kurenai by the hand. "Come on, Kurenai-san! I want you to help me pick which members of my clan I should take with me!" so saying, the boy dragged the brunette Jonin out of the village Archives and over to his clan compound.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kurenai was astounded at the size of Naruto's new home. Her own clan, the Yuuhi, had an estate that was only half the size of this one, so she was a little apprehensive about entering. As Naruto opened the huge ironwood door that kept the compound sealed, a bell chimed nearby. "What was that?!" Kurenai asked. "Ah, it's nothin'," Naruto sighed. "The girls just like to know when I'm ho-ome!" before he could finish his sentence, he was flattened by Hinata, Tenten, Kurama and Anko, who smothered him with hugs and sloppy kisses.

Anko swooped down to capture his lips in a heated make-out session, breaking off when she noticed the Jonin standing nearby, looking stunned. "Hey, 'Nai-chan! What's going on?! Where've you been?" she hollered, a string of saliva still bridging her and Naruto's mouths. Kurenai blushed, and then shook her head. For a moment, she'd felt jealous of Naruto. He'd found love, and lots of it, while she, a fully-grown, mature kunoichi, lived in a small apartment on her own. '_Haaaaah…I wonder if I'll ever find the kind of love Naruto has…wait, is that one of my students?! What's Hinata doing kissing him? And why aren't they fighting and accusing him of cheating on them?' _It was all too much for the Genjutsu mistress, and she closed her eyes and folded.

The last thought running through her mind before unconsciousness claimed her was '_maybe…Naruto can…love me, too…?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kurenai-chan... Wake up, Kurenai-chan..."

Naruto stood by, watching Anko trying to revive Kurenai. As Kurenai stirred, Anko knelt by her side and smiled gently. "Yes, it's true. Naruto made me his lover. I'm still sore from the other day, actually!" she mock-glared over at Naruto, who grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Gang-bang no jutsu," Anko replied, and Kurenai flushed scarlet. " Wait, he has the chakra to perform that jutsu?!" Anko winked. "And more, honey." Kurenai's face flared red again. Naruto hemmed and hawed, but in the end, the two girls going with him were Anko and Tenten, with Neji refusing to stay behind, so he came along too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

THE GATE OF LEAVES

"Ok, we're ready to go to find Tsunade, pervy sage!" Naruto called out to the two bandaged figures waiting for them, who both looked very sorry for themselves. The small group headed out of Konoha, intent on finding and bringing back Tsunade Senju, to be the next Hokage...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto's Ninja Harem!

L.T: well, this is most likely the last chapter I'm gonna be able to write before my holiday in Corfu, so enjoy! The next chapter won't be up for at least two weeks, so bear with me, people! Also, the competition is closing in three day's time, so enter quickly if you want to have a chance at winning!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_THE GATE OF LEAVES_

"_Ok, we're ready to go to find Tsunade, pervy sage!" Naruto called out to the two bandaged figures waiting for them, who both looked very sorry for themselves. The small group headed out of Konoha, intent on finding and bringing back Tsunade Senju, to be the next Hokage..._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Later that night, Naruto and his squad made camp in a circle of fallen stones. While Jiraiya and Hensuke gathered firewood, Naruto tried to set up tents, but Anko seemed to have other ideas. She kept pressing her chest against his back and purring in his ear, bending over in front of him, and sometimes lightly spanking herself. Naruto, now somewhat exasperated, asked, "What are you doing, Anko-chan?" Anko looked at him and smiled innocently. "Why, just trying to help you 'pitch a tent', Naruto-kuuuun..." Kurenai just sat and watched them, a faint blush steaming on her pinkened cheeks.

Jiraiya was watching and listening, writing feverishly in his notebook, with Hensuke crouched next to him, snapping pictures with alarming rapidity. Unfortunately, the clicking of the camera drew Tenten's attention, and she hurled a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the source of the sound. Hensuke crawled away, scratched and bloody, while Jiraiya took the full force of the volley and slumped unconscious against the bole of a tree. Hensuke whispered, "It was... so worth...it..." before falling into insensibility.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

NIGHT

Naruto and the rest sat around a fire, talking in low voices. Naruto was asking about Tsunade: her appearance, habits, techniques, and family. Jiraiya spoke at length, and told Naruto about Shizune, a young med-nin that Tsunade had trained and who still followed her teacher around as an assistant.

Naruto was interested to learn that Tsunade was the creator of a jutsu that made the user appear much younger, and decided to work on a technique that might complement it.

Finally, after a good two of study and adjustment, Naruto finished his jutsu, and rolled the scroll up and stored it away safely. Anko started pestering him to show her the technique, but he whispered, 'It's a gift for Tsunade-san. I think it'll be a real hit with her, but you'll have to wait to see it in action.'

Naruto, Tenten and Anko retired to their tent, and Kurenai's nose started to bleed as the red-eyed Genjutsu mistress began fantasising about what might happen within those four fragile walls. Jiraiya slid close and whispered, "I bet you want to see what's going on, don't you? You want to see your friend getting it good and hard, hmm? I could help you, for a price..." Kurenai glared at the white-haired pervert, and then proceeded to clobber the hell out of him. But Jiraiya had only been a distraction.

Hensuke had snuck up to the tent flap, and partially opened it, stuck his head inside, and snapped off several shots of Anko, Tenten and Naruto in various states of undress. Kurenai grabbed his ankles, hoisted him into the air, and began beating him with a stick, then tied the unfortunate pair to a tree.

From inside the tent, Kurenai could hear Anko moaning, "oooh, you're such a baaaad boy, Naru-kuun," followed by Tenten's soft purrs of, "Yesyesyes, that's it, right there-OH MY GOD!" some screaming, and a lot of panting.

Anko's face appeared in the gap in the tent door, her purple hair severely tousled. "Whew...OK, 'Nai-chan, you're up!" Kurenai blinked. "What do you mean, 'i'm up'-oh...oooohhhh." Anko grinned, before reaching out and ushering the nervous Kurenai into Naruto's tent, which by now was beginning to smell of sex and sweat. Tenten lay sprawled across Naruto's lap, butt-nekkid, and he was stroking her hair tenderly as she slept.

Kurenai's heart softened at the sweet sight, and gulped, a little nervously.

"N-Naruto?" she whispered. "Yes, Kurenai-san? What can I help you with?" Naruto replied, making no effort to hide his blatant nudity. Despite her best efforts, Kurenai's gaze was drawn to Naruto's cock, all seven inches of it, standing proudly to attention, apparently undiminished, even after what looked like two rounds of passionate sex.

Kurenai blushed crimson, and then fell to her knees. "Naruto... would it be ok... if I ...joined your group?" Naruto started. "Kurenai-san, you mean... you want to be part of my harem? Well, I do like you, but I can't let you in if you just want sex. I need you to be honest: are you just trying to get laid?" Kurenai shook her head frantically. "No, I'm not like that!" she blurted. Naruto smiled, and Kurenai gingerly smiled back. "Kurenai-chan, you are now one of my precious people, so come here and kiss me, my beautiful red-eyed enchantress..." Naruto husked, and Kurenai fell upon him, making out with her new lover like she was drowning and he was air.

Naruto opened his mouth, and their tongues danced in the space between their lips. Anko sat in a corner and slowly stroked her pussy, lost in the sight of her sexually-repressed friend finding someone who truly cared for her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kurenai and Naruto lay next to each other, cuddling. Anko had long since climaxed and fallen asleep, but Naruto was still talking quietly with his new girlfriend. He'd found out a lot about Kurenai: she was a member of the Yuuhi clan, and was naturally talented with Genjutsu. She'd been very delicate as a child, but had been sought after when she hit her teens. She was only twenty-seven, but had never had a serious boyfriend.

Naruto felt a little pity for the young Jonin, and started rubbing her back, before kissing her on the lips. Her arms wrapped around his back, tightening in surprise when she felt his hands caressing her firm, C-cup breasts. As his fingers brushed over a nipple, Kurenai let out a strangled gasp, feeling a gush of wetness between her thighs. Naruto's hand slipped down, stroking across her vaginal region, sending shivers up her spine. "Oooh, daddy..." Kurenai breathed, then froze when she realised what she'd said, then coloured.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Daddy, hmm?" Naruto purred, and Kurenai nodded, ashamed. "You see, I've always been a little... childish, so I often wished for a father-figure to be with me. In time, it turned into a daddy complex. Does that...disturb you, Naru-kun?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all, Kure-chan. In fact, it's fine if you call me daddy, cos I'm hoping to have loads of kids." Kurenai blushed under the pussy-stroking, and then moaned, "Ooh, don't stop daddy, it feels so good! Keep touching me there, daddy!"

Kurenai kept moaning and panting cutely, sounding just like a young girl, until she squealed, and came all over Naruto's fingers, and she watched in a daze as he slowly licked her juices off his hand. "Wow, daddy, that was great!" she chirped. "Now, will you...lick me, in my special place?" she yelped as Naruto lunged forward, forked her panties aside, and tucked in with a passion. "Oh, DADDY! SO GOOD! Your tongue... so long, so wide... KYAAAHHH! That feels good!"

Naruto hummed into Kurenai's snatch, and she moaned, looking down the length of her slender body, and then started gently squeezing and tugging her own breasts. "Oh, right there, daddy, lick my little clitty more, please, daddy!" Kurenai cried, begging for more, and Naruto gave her all she could handle as he feasted on her tight pink pussy with its sparse brown hair.

Kurenai was fast reaching her limits, and she wailed in pleasure as Naruto brought her to her second orgasm of the night. She lay flat on her back and panted, slowly catching her breath.

"OH, wow that was amazing…" she sighed. Naruto grinned, and retorted, "You aren't done yet, are you, Kure-chan? I mean, I still have to punish my dirty little girl." As he said this, he flipped her over on to her front, and she lay on his lap with her butt in the air, anticipating what she thought was coming. She didn't have to wait long.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

SWISH-CRACK! The first blow landed square on her right cheek, and she jolted in shock and a little pain. "OW!" she whined. SWISH-CRACK! A second strike hit the left one, and she whimpered.

SWISH-CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! The spanks kept falling on Kurenai's tender buttocks, and soon they turned a pale red from the force of the swats.

"OW! OW! OW, DADDY!" She whimpered, and he stopped spanking her and gently rubbed the red patches on her behind, slowly soothing away the burn, leaving only a pleasant throbbing in her lower regions. Kurenai wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes during her 'punishment', and hugged Naruto, smiling tenderly at him, telling him that she held no grudge. Naruto's left hand snuck around her waist, and he slid his index finger between her butt-cheeks and probed the rim of her ass, and she stiffened, before relaxing her muscles and he slid inside.

Shuddering at the sudden intrusion, Kurenai moistened again, and she moaned, "Quickly, daddy, put your hard thing inside your little girl! I'm so wet, and I need you to put this inside me and give me your baby!" Naruto bucked his hips gently, and his hard cock rubbed against Kurenai's opening, teasing her clit, and she panted like a bitch in heat, grinding harder against him, inadvertently sliding further back onto Naruto's finger.

Naruto finally gave in to Kurenai's whining and pleading, and placed the head of his dick against her slit, pushing in an inch at a time. Kurenai held her breath, feeling fuller than ever before. She'd had bigger, but they hadn't felt this good. She realised that the satisfying feeling was…love.

Naruto eased himself in, until he bottomed out inside Kurenai. She was so tight, and so warm, that he could restrain himself, and began thrusting lightly into her. Kurenai's eyes rolled back as her lover's monster meat penetrated her, and his finger anally violated her butt, and she started moving her on hips, slamming herself down on Naruto's prick, riding him like a true cowgirl, already building up to the next orgasm.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh, OH, OH, SO FULL, SO HOT, SO GOOD!" Kurenai wailed, and stopped short of her orgasm, pulling Naruto's cock out of her pussy, and turned onto all fours, moaning, "take me in the butt, daddy, screw your dirty little girl's butt and make her scream!" she got her wish, as Naruto positioned himself and rammed his entire length straight into the depths of her anus. Kurenai's scream woke Tenten, who sleepily latched onto one of Kurenai's hanging nipples, dangling just above her head. Kurenai moaned, cradling Tenten's head as the bun-haired kunoichi suckled.

Naruto started pumping Kurenai's plump, pert ass with relish. He wasn't one for travelling the Hershey highway, but he did love treating his girls the way they liked, so he was more than happy enough to try anything once or twice.

Kurenai's sensitive nipples being sucked was driving her slowly toward the edge, coupled with a massive cock in her butt, leaving her teetering on the edge. Naruto put his hands together, and made the signs of Ox, Rat, Bird, and Dog.

"DOUBLE-DICKING NO JUTSU!" he muttered, and a second cock sprouted just above his original. Pulling out, he shoved his real dick into Kurenai's pussy, and the second one straight back up her butt. Kurenai felt two stiff rods inside her, and knew what he'd done. With that in mind, the newly-liberated, well-sexed-up Jonin came her brains out. Naruto grunted as he emptied both balls into her womb, and Tenten captured Kurenai's lips in a searing kiss. Kurenai fell limp next to the girl, spent and full of semen, her face bearing the now-familiar 'fucked stupid' look that Naruto loved making his girls wear.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

BACK IN KONOHA

Kurama stopped making the beds, and listened. She could sense…something, but it took her a minute to work it out. When she did, her face flushed, and then turned pale. "Oh, Naruto's going to be so shocked when he finds out", she said, and Hinata turned to her. "What do you mean, Naruto's going to be shocked?"

Kurama shook her head. She couldn't tell the poor girl just yet. "oh, I just forgot to buy any instant ramen, and Naruto will be back in a couple of days. I'd better get some tomorrow." Hinata accepted the excuse, and the two started making the beds again. But Kurama couldn't help thinking f what would happen next…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

L.T: Well, another chapter done and dusted, with a good, cliff-hanger-y ending.

Will Kurama ever tell Hinata the truth?

Will Anko run away to Mexico and become a pole-dancer?

Will I ever find the city hidden in the clouds?

Does Neji actually like girls?

None of these questions and less, next time, only on NARUTO'S NINJA HAREM!


	14. Chapter 14

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

L.T: Hi, guys! Today marks the end of my 'Naruto's Ninja Harem' fan art completion, and WE HAVE A WINNER! CONGRATULATIONS TO:

JOKER619

Joker, I will message you to collect your prize!

WARNING! I WILL BE UNAVAILABLEFOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS!

I am fleeing the country to hide from my enemies, so I will not be posting any chapters until further notice. This does NOT mean that 'Naruto's Ninja Harem' is in any way finished, so just bear with me, k? Thanks for all your support.

The 11 Tailed Vegetable.


	15. The REAL Chapter 14

Naruto's Ninja Harem

L.T: Ohayo, minnasan! I just got back from Corfu, and, as promised, is chapter fourteen of NNH! A lot of people have asked me, "are you a boy or a girl?" and, I will answer you: YES. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Joker619, the winner of the art contest, and my boyfriend! I love you! So, let the perviness begin!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Kurama shook her head. She couldn't tell the poor girl just yet. "Oh, I just forgot to buy any instant ramen, and Naruto will be back in a couple of days. I'd better get some tomorrow." Hinata accepted the excuse, and the two started making the beds again. But Kurama couldn't help thinking of what would happen next…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Neji, who'd been on guard during the early-morning shift, had prepared breakfast for everyone, and waited to serve until they were all awake. Just as the last stragglers were seated, Tora the cat came streaking through the clearing, upsetting bowls, plates, and glasses. Hensuke jumped up and gave chase, following the deranged mammal round in circles, up trees, down trees, and so on until he finally seized him by the tail.

Hensuke had spent a very uncomfortable night tied to a tree, and was more than a little in the mood to inflict pain and/or embarrassment on something, and Tora was in his sights. Grabbing the spitting feline, he grabbed his boom-box and played a familiar tune: 'Keyboard Cat'.

Bouncing the enraged beast, Hensuke bobbed Tora's paws in time to the music. Tora tipped his head back, glaring at the dark-skinned ninja with open hatred. When Hensuke turned off the music, he relaxed his grip, and Tora...pounced.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGH! GETTITOFF GETTITOFF GETTITOFF! IT'S ON MY FACE, IT'S ON MY FACE!" Hensuke screamed as the livid cat clawed and ripped, before Naruto, who'd been sitting and laughing on a tree-stump, acted. He grabbed the howling cat by the scruff of his neck, bunged it into a sack, and hurled it into a tree. Hensuke stopped flailing about, and dropped his hands. He looked like someone had taken eleven pounds of hamburger mince and thrown it at his head.

"Ooowww..." he moaned pitifully. Naruto tugged the bleeding boy to his feet. "Ah, it's not too bad," he said dismissively. "Really?" "Nah, you look like the back end of a baboon." Naruto chuckled.

After Neji salvaged what he could and the team broke their fast, the whole group made good speed, reaching Tanzaku town early in the afternoon. Too busy with looking around, no one noticed a small figure, wearing black robes with red clouds embroidered on them, and a swirly orange mask. "Oh, boy! They're here! I'll go tell Leader-sama now, and then maybe he'll let me join them! Tobi's a good boy!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

THAT EVENING

Hensuke had spent a long time whinging about 'that damn cat', and how 'Tora will rue the day it messed up my good looks.' Eventually, Naruto and the others left him to his misery and went cruising the bars in Tanzaku, looking for Tsunade. Hensuke, on the other hand, began to grin like a devil. He'd thought of the perfect way to pay back Tora...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"HENSUKE! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!" Naruto howled when he saw the hotel room. There was fur...everywhere. Fur on the bed, fur in the lampshade, fur on the carpet, fur in the cupboards... piles and piles of fur. And in the middle of it all sat Tora, shaved completely bald, and Hensuke, grinning like a loon. "Oh, hi guys! I just thought I'd get my revenge on the cat." Hensuke smirked. Naruto was kneeling on the floor, banging his head against the floor. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no..."

Anko glared at Hensuke. "Do you know how much trouble you're in? That cat belongs to the Fire Daimyo's wife. She'll have your hide for this!"

Hensuke froze. "Crap...maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all..."

Tenten and Kurenai started clearing away all the tortoiseshell-patterned fur, and Jiraiya clocked his apprentice upside the back of his head. "Alright, listen up! I found out that Tsunade is coming into town to gamble and drink, like she does once a month. She'll be at the Black Leaf Casino from eight p.m till whenever they throw her out, so that's when we'll strike! Dismissed!"

Naruto waited until Neji, Hensuke, and Jiraiya had left, before closing and locking the door and closing the blinds. Stripping out of his dusty clothes, he beckoned to the trio of beautiful ninja babes that were his and his alone. As they fell into bed with him, he turned off the bedside lamp and the quartet immediately drifted into a dreamless slumber...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

THE NEXT MORNING

"Nyaaa..." Tenten yawned as she woke. Stretching, she padded over to the windows, pulling back the blinds and threw open the panes of glass, letting cool air wash over her. "Well, this is a fine how d'ye do, miss," a voice said. Tenten looked down, and realised she was still naked.

"KYAAA! PERVERT!" She screamed. Naruto was up in a flash, eyes flaming. "JIRAIYA! NO PEEKING!" He roared, diving out of the window and straight into the stranger's midriff. "OOF!"

The pair fell from the sill, landing in a thick bush, unhurt. Naruto leapt up, a kunai in hand, only to be disarmed and sat back down again.

The stranger smiled. "Well aint you peppy this morning? Come on, spill your name." Naruto replied, "Uzumaki Naruto, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You?" the tall young man nodded. "So you're the one, eh? The name's Raz, of the Mayonaka clan, from Demon Country. I'm an S-rank ANBU operative, and I specialise in Genjutsu." Naruto called for his Bingo Book, and found Raz' entry.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The page read:

NAME: Mayonaka Raz

RANK: S

STATUS: ANBU

CHAKRA AFFINITY: Shadow

NOTABLE SKILLS: Kenjutsu at S-rank, Ninjutsu at A-rank, Genjutsu at S-rank, Fuinjutsu at B-rank.

KEKKEI GENKAI: N/A

TITLES: First Sword of the Three Dai-Tengu, Kuro-akuma, Shi no Kami, Shadow Beast Sage.

STRATEGY: FLEE ON SIGHT

RATING: EXTREMELY DEADLY (even for a ninja)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto closed the slim, leather-bound book. "So, what do you want with me?" he asked, quietly. Raz smiled. "I want you... to get me ANBU status in Konoha, and move my girlfriend into the Leaf..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	16. this is really Chapter 15

Naruto's Ninja Harem!

L.T: Hey! Finally, I've started writing again! I'm sorry I've been out of business for the last two weeks, but I was on an A-rank mission. Unfortunately, I can't tell you about it, but I can write up a storm. Let's go! GON YI TAN PAI!

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Naruto closed the slim, leather-bound book. "So, what do you want with me?" he asked, quietly. Raz smiled. "I want you... to get me ANBU status in Konoha, and move my girlfriend into the Leaf..."_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"...I'm sorry, you want me to WHAT now?!" Naruto exclaimed. Raz just stared at him, implacable. Naruto muttered, "And I thought_ I_ was unpredictable..."

"Well? Can you do it? Make no mistakes, I do not ask for myself, but for my dear, sweet Kasumi. She is my love, and for her, I would gladly wade though an ocean of blood, and climb a mountain of skulls. I ask you again. .Get Her._ In_?"

Naruto started at the flinty stare from those cool dark eyes. "I...I can. It'll be difficult, but I can. I just need you to do one thing. I'm going to talk to my sensei, but if he asks, you are not her boyfriend, you are her brother. You need to tell her that you are pretending to be her brother. She must act as if you two are not romantically together."

Raz blinked. "I agree, of course... but, why the secrecy?" "My sensei and his apprentice are total pervs, but they'll do anything if a pretty woman's involved."

Raz smiled in understanding. "I see... use Kasumi's feminine charms to guarantee her safety... hrrrmmm, I like it not, but needs must." Rising, he bowed slightly. "I'll take you to meet my fair one, but first-"He paused, staring meaningfully at the younger blonde. "You might want to dress in clothing other than your boxers, my young friend."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Shortly, Naruto and the girls were dressed, and, with Neji accompanying them, Raz led the way through the winding streets to the apartment he shared with his lover. "Just be careful, she's an ex-kunoichi, so don't make too many sudden moves, 'k?" Naruto and the others agreed, and the tall blonde from Demon Country pulled a key from his pocket.

Turning to a door, he unlocked it, ushering the group inside. "Who is it? Is that you, Raz?" a voice called from one of the rooms. "Yeah, it's me Kasumi, and I brought friends!" a slender, dark-haired girl of a similar age to Raz hurried out of the kitchen. "Oh, hello, you guys! I'm Kasumi, and you've obviously met Raz, of course!" her green eyes flashed as she invited everyone to sit in the small living room, to discuss the plan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So, Raz told you that he wants us to move to Konoha, and that we need your help. This is true. My clan, the Akashi, comes from the land of Waves, but Raz' family, the Mayonaka, are from Demon Country, and he is... cursed, by his blood. I won't tell you anymore, but it is a terrible thing. We hope to come to the Leaf to find a way to cure him, or at least control the curse.

Konoha's Third Hokage was sympathetic to our plight, but upon his death, we lost hope... until now. I overheard an old-looking man talking to a barmaid about bringing Tsunade Senju back as the fifth Hokage, and he mentioned you. Will you help us?"

Naruto nodded. "I don't know how much use I can be, but I'll do my best, 'ttebayo!" he declared, and everyone sweat dropped. "Is he always like this?" Kasumi whispered to Anko. "Yup," she replied, "and I wouldn't have it any other way." The two shared a smile, and watched the blondes hugging and cheering.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Raz followed the group back, and he and Naruto went off to find Jiraiya and his pervy apprentice. As the day turned to evening, the two blonde ninja found the pervy pair, already hiding in a bush outside the Black Leaf Casino, waiting for Tsunade to appear. Their plan was ruined when Naruto bellowed, "OI! PERVY SAGE! PERVY SAGE-IN-TRAINING!" Jiraiya growled, "oh, my dear kami, WHAT?!" Naruto introduced Raz, and the older teen explained the reason he wanted Jiraiya's help (minus informing them that Kasumi was his girlfriend, but instead claiming she was his sister.) Jiraiya agreed without a moment's hesitation. Just as the rest of the Konoha contingent arrived and concealed themselves, Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune, strolled through the doors and into the casino.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

THE NEXT MORNING

Naruto, Neji, Raz, and pretty much everyone else, was pissed off. Tsunade had stayed in the damnable casino ALL NIGHT, and they'd all had to sleep in turns, still ensconced in the bush. A few minutes before sunrise, Tsunade staggered, out, drunk as a skunk, supported by her friend. The Konoha-nins followed them, out of Tanzaku, and along a path bordering a field.

Shizune stopped. "Shit! I left my bag in the bar, you stay here while I nip back and get it, ok?" when Tsunade nodded, Shizune skipped back towards town, nearly catching the stalker brigade as she passed.

A few moments later, the ground rumbled, and a familiar figure rose from the depths. "Kukukuku, good morning, Tsunade," Came a cold and reptilian voice. "Orochimaru?!" Naruto snarled. "I thought I'd finished him off, but it looks like snakes are related to cockroaches." Tsunade snapped to attention, her drunken sway stopping immediately. "What do you want, Orochimaru? I heard you killed our sensei. Is this true?!"

The snake sannin smiled mirthlessly. "Oh, it's true, alright, but I need you to help me. A young blonde hooligan managed to wound me, and the old man crippled my arms. Fix them for me, and I shall return your loved ones to you. I can bring them back."

Tsunade trembled. "Dan...And Nawaki... You bastard... fine. You win." Tsunade grabbed Orochimaru's wrist and her left palm started glowing. Within a splintered second, three shuriken spun towards her, and she vaulted away. Kabuto dropped from a tree-branch, adjusting his glasses. "Lord Orochimaru, that wasn't healing chakra. She was preparing to attack you!" "Kukukuku...Kukukukukukukuku! It looks like I need to beat a healing session out of you, then!

Tsunade stood her ground, but just as Kabuto knocked her out, he was body-checked by a blonde blur. Raz stood, sword in hand, with Jiraiya, Kurenai and Anko against Orochimaru. Neji, Tenten, and Naruto faced off against the leaf traitor.

The second (and much smaller) battle for the Leaf had begun...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

L.T: well, there you have it folks, another chapter!

Will Orochimaru defeat our heroes?

Will Shizune make it back in time?

Anko ever wear a bra? Or panties?

None of these questions, and less, only on NNH!

JA NE!


	17. this is really chapter 16

Naruto's Ninja Harem!

L.T: Hi hi, guys! Ready for another exciting chappy?! I know, it was extremely unrealistic for Tsunade to get PWN'ed so easily, but she was drunk, and besides, the entire Naruto series is completely insane! Anyway, let's get it on a roll!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Tsunade stood her ground, but just as Kabuto knocked her out, he was body-checked by a blonde blur. Raz stood, sword in hand, with Jiraiya, Kurenai and Anko against Orochimaru. Neji, Tenten, and Naruto faced off against the leaf traitor._

_The second (and much smaller) battle for the Leaf had begun..._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Jiraiya lunged, but Orochimaru slithered aside, while spitting a few snakes from his mouth. While Anko and Kurenai amused themselves by stomping the reptiles into paste, Raz circled, drawing a short-bladed katana from a sheath on his back. "Right, you scaly freakshow, let's see how well you fight with that monstrosity you call the Kusanagi," he growled, his blond spikes falling across his face in a way that shaded his eyes menacingly.

Across the clearing, Kabuto was having more trouble than he'd first anticipated. Not only did he have to keep his distance from the Hyuuga brat, that girl with the stupid bun hair kept throwing things at him, and the ninetails' container used that pointless shadow clone jutsu over and over. If this battle was measured in bodies, Kabuto mused, then he'd have won after the twenty-seventh clone bit the dust.

Unfortunately, by focussing in the blonde monkey-like boy, he'd let the Hyuuga slip behind him. "Eight trigrams…one-hundred-twenty-eight palms!" Neji recited, and then slammed his fists into Kabuto's gut with the force of a jack-hammer. "Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms! One-hundred-twenty-eight palms!" Kabuto fell, spitting out blood and saliva, before grinning.

The wounds started to knit together, the bruises fading. "Cellular activation," the glasses-wearing douche smirked, before Naruto lampooned him with a lump of wood. Snarling, Kabuto lashed out with his hand in a knife-hand strike, the blonde chuunin fell to one knee, blood pouring from a deep cut across his chest. Tenten looked stunned. "But how, he didn't use a kunai!"

Neji nodded. "So, using a medical jutsu as a weapon? You sicken me! The chakra scalpel is not designed for inflicting deliberate injury, but you corrupted it! Is there no end to your perversion?! Bastard!" Neji began pummeling the grey-haired ninja with everything he had, not letting him prepare another strike. If Kabuto were to use that technique any more, he could literally cut them to pieces. "Neji! Duck!"

Neji dropped, and Naruto flipped over his friend's back and slammed a familiar ball of swirling chakra into Kabuto's torso. "RASENGAN!" the leaf missing-nin flew gracefully through the air, arse first, ending his short journey by embracing a boulder with his spine. Even Kabuto's healing techniques could not prevent serious injury, and he lay there, groaning.

Over with Jiraiya, Raz, and the leaf kunoichi, the fight was still on, but only just. Anko couldn't even hit her old master, he knew her too well. Jiraiya had hit him several times, but never inflicted any real damage, and Kurenai was currently fighting off one of his genjutsu. The only one still fighting was Raz, meeting Orochimaru's sword strikes with blows of his own.

The chimes of ringing steel rang throughout the small valley, echoing loudly. Raz vaulted over an ankle-sweep, and lashed at the snake sannin's neck. He managed to parry with the grass-cutter, before stabbing it forwards rapidly. The swords met again, before Raz staggered back, clutching the hilt of his weapon, the blade lying shattered between them.

Orochimaru swallowed his blade, chuckling. "Kukukukukukukuku… not many can withstand me for so long, my young enemy. But now, it seems that our time together will be short." Regurgitating the sword again, he swept it in a cruel arc that looked set to remove his foe's head.

Instead of ducking, Raz reached for the base of a nearby tree. "SHADOW SWORD JUTSU!" the darkness shed by the tree's branches writhed, and formed a pair of matched blades in Raz' hands. The swords shimmered in the early morning sun, but no light was reflected.

Raz blocked the head-taker swipe, reprising with a back-handed cut that opened a wound on Orochimaru's shoulder. The sannin gaped in surprise, blocking several follow-up strikes from the blades that nearly cut his face to the bone. Raz slammed the swords point-first into the earth, placing his hands together and forming a couple of hand-signs, but saying nothing.

A clone formed in a puff of black smoke, forming a shadowy figure hovering a foot above the ground, arms crossed over its chest, head bowed and eyes closed. As it touched down, the clone raised its head, opening its eyes. Orochimaru was briefly startled to see that the clone's eyes glowed blood red.

He strange clone hunched over as large, black bat wings burst from its shoulders, and the smoke faded to reveal a second Raz, with greyish skin, those wings and eyes, fangs that protruded over the bottom lip, and long claws. Raz smiled. "Demon clone jutsu… bitch." The clone pulled one of the swords from the ground, and Raz took up the other.

The pair lunged forwards, covering the ground between them and the snake pervert in mere seconds. Orochimaru stabbed his sword into the clone's thigh, but instead of dispersing, the clone simply punched him in the face. Orochimaru cut out at his new tormentor, and succeeded in cutting off three fingers.

The demon clone hissed in fury and pain, and then shrugged its shoulders, taking to the air. Raz leapt up, seized it by the ankles, and spun it round, hurling it down towards the slightly surprised legless-lizard-nin. The clone skewered Orochimaru in the side, ripping its sword out in a gush of blood. Orochimaru coughed. "Kabuto! Retreat! Kabuto struggled to his feet and leaf teleported to his master's side.

"This isn't over yet, fools. When my lord Orochimaru regains his strength, we will have our revenge." So saying, the pair fled underground, tunnelling away, but no one in the group thought that they'd seen the last of the scaly man-whore and his young butt-boy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

L.T: well, this is the first fight scene I've ever written, so be nice and don't flame. Anyway, just wait until next chapter, when we follow our heroes back to the Leaf Village, and- whoops, almost gave it away! Sorry, but you'll have to read on to find out.

A quick note, from the next chapter onwards, I'll be holding interviews with the characters! The first victim- I mean, _star_, of the show is everyone's favourite blonde, NARUTO! Send in a question in a review, questions I get in PM's will NOT be answered, and I need up to ten. I'll take a few days off to let you get your questions in, and then the fun can begin. JA NE!


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto's Ninja Harem!

L.T: well, this... is a great day for me... one of my stories, in fact, this VERY one, has now reached over 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you to all my lovely readers who thought to drop me a quick note to let me know what you think. I love you all!

"_This isn't over yet, fools. When my lord Orochimaru regains his strength, we will have our revenge." So saying, the pair fled underground, tunnelling away, but no one in the group thought that they'd seen the last of the scaly man-whore and his young butt-boy._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Tsunade opened her eyes a crack. She heard the words before she saw the speaker. "Hey, master? Are you SURE she's the 'Legendary Sucker'? And how did she get that name, from giving epic BJ's? Ah, who cares who she is, look at those tits! Think i'm gonna feel 'em..." the moment a pair of hands clamped down on her capacious bosom, Tsunade's eyes flashed wide, and she punched Hensuke clean across the valley, embedding him halfway through a boulder.

A muffled, "It was so worth it!" could be faintly heard. Raz bowed. "Lady Tsunade, they have come for you. It seems you are to become the next Hokage." Tsunade shook her head. "A drunkard, a bad gambler, and a failed ninja? Surely you can find someone better-" Naruto butted in. "no way, granny! You're coming back with us, and you're gonna be the fifth Hokage, believe it!"

Tsunade's eyes swivelled to glare at the impertinent blonde. "Ex-CUSE ME?! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I SAID NO, AND I MEAN NO!"Panting, Shizune burst into the clearing. "What...what's all... the shouting... about?" Tsunade growled, "These idiots think I should go back to Konoha and become the new Hokage."

Shizune clapped her hands. "Oh, GREAT! I'd love to go back to Konoha, I left all my friends behind when I followed you, and i'm dying to see them again." Flustered, Tsunade groaned. "I haven't said 'yes' yet... oh, fine! If you won't fuck off and leave me in peace, I might as well become the Hokage... but Jiraiya, i'm gonna ban your dirty books in Konoha for this, ya hear me?!"

As the group set off to collect Kasumi, Jiraiya and Hensuke fell to their knees, weeping hysterically. The sound of their crying could be heard for several miles. Tsunade chuckled as she told everyone a funny story. "- and then, he pantsed me in front of my academy class, so I fed his hamster to the Inuzuka's nin-dogs!" Raz grinned, and cuffed her lightly on the shoulder. "That story gets funnier every time, I swear!" Kasumi giggled, her long black ponytail bobbing as she held her sides. Within the hour, they were ensconced in Naruto's suite, simply because it was the largest room.

Naruto explained the situation, how Orochimaru had used the Kazekage's skin to infiltrate the Leaf, and how he had recruited the village hidden in the Sound to help invade. Tsunade's shoulder's shook with fury as Naruto told her how the Third Hokage had fallen in battle. "That snaky bastard, when I find him, I'll castrate him, then shove his dick so far down his own throat that his granny'll taste semen!" every male present shuddered, and cupped their hands over themselves protectively.

Tsunade had sent Shizune to collect their belongings, and when she arrived, the whole squad headed back to Konoha, while Naruto told Tsunade about his army of girlfriends, while Neji tried to fend off Jiraiya and Hensuke from hearing too much. Needless to say, he failed miserably.

As they walked, Kurenai couldn't help thinking back to the nights she'd spent in Naruto's bed, and how good he looked from behind, or from any direction, really, and her panties dampened immediately, clinging to her thighs as they brushed past each other with each step she took. The rubbing was making her horny, and the urge to fuck something only grew when her clit poked out of its hood, stroked by the soft cotton of her knickers.

Naruto spotted Kurenai lagging behind, and slowed to talk. "Hey, what's up? You seem kinda distracted. Can I help?" Kurenai grinned evilly to herself. She whispered in Naruto's ear, and he smirked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, Naruto! NARUTO!" Raz called. Naruto and Kurenai appeared from behind a tree, and rejoined the group. "Sorry, guys, we needed to take a leak." Raz grinned, and said, "Just let's get moving, ok?"

As they kept strolling down the path, the shadow clones of Naruto and Kurenai wondered, "I wonder what the real us are doing right now?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh, no, don't stop, keep going, keep going!" Kurenai wailed, her hot core throbbing as Naruto plunged his stiff rod into her, her back pressing into a tree, the rough bark scratching her sensitive skin and leaving red lines on her buttocks. "HARDER, DADDY, HARDER!" Naruto complied, pumping into his woman like a man possessed, and almost pounding her into the mighty oak whose bark they were currently watering with Kurenai's pussy juice. The quivering Genjutsu mistress threw back her head, eyes rolling in their sockets, and screamed.

"Naruto, oh, oh, OH KAMI, NARUUUTTOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto continued to hump his red-eyed babe, but he felt a bit left out. Kurenai, coming down from her orgasmic high, realised that she was the only one who'd got some release, and that it was her fault that Naruto was still hard inside her.

She began contracting her vaginal walls rhythmically, squeezing, and relaxing, squeezing and relaxing, while pressing her ample breasts against Naruto's face and chest, until she felt the familiar pressure and throbbing inside her. Naruto was about to cum, but he still had a second-

He clasped his hands, and muttered, "Cum balloon jutsu!" with not a moment to spare.

Kurenai squealed in her third orgasm, and this one was a real humdinger. She felt Naruto's seed pump into her womb, and... Keep pumping...and...Pumping. She looked down, and gasped. Her belly was... swelling, bloating up like she'd swallowed a melon, and still growing! "KYA, WHA-WAAAAAAAAH!" Kurenai moaned, her swollen belly now unable to hold any more, and her pussy stretched to its limits trying to hold in the flood of semen. She sank to her knees gasping, her distended belly forcing her legs apart, and panted heavily. "Uuuhhh...Oooohhhh...uuuooohhhh!" Kurenai shuddered, and, with a final push, she sprayed all of Naruto's cum in an arc that soaked the ground in a fan shape for fifteen metres. She slumped onto her side, and sank into unconsciousness...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

L.T: sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but i had writer's block. But good news, I'm cured! This is the last chapter for a little while, so I can start work on a story I like to call 'Orange and Red: the flames of youth', a Naru/Moegi pairing, which is a challenge-fic issued to me by Jameis, so i will accept you challenge, my most worthy foe. NINJA STORY ART: NEW FIC JUTSU!


End file.
